Son of Poseidon, Son of Hestia, Champion of Olympus
by Johnny Jim Doe
Summary: When Perseus Jackson, is betrayed by Annabeth and banished from Camp Half-Blood, what will he do? Get blessed by the gods and given weapons of course. Where will he go? The Romans. Perzoë. RATED T but there will be occasional mentions of M rated scenes. Inspiration from Son of Vesta By PD11. Enjoy. Part one of the Champion of Olympus series, covers the Son of Neptune.
1. Chapter 1, The Banishment

***AN* This takes place after TLO. Also in this Annabeth and Percy started dating after BOTL. Percy also has a half-brother named Derek in this story-asshole, weak, annoying, etc**

 **The idea of this story is based off of Son of Vesta by Pluto's Daughter 11, check her stories out.**

 **I'm not going to bother with disclaimers every chapter so yeah, none of this beongs to me but plot and OC's everything else belongs to Rick Riordan etc, etc, etc.**

 **Pretty much everything is in Percy's POV of Third POV if it's someone else's I'll let you know.**

Beginning

Perseus stood tall before the gods as they gave out rewards.

Suddenly his name was called.

"Perseus Jackson, we offer you godhood, what is your wish."

"I must decline my lord, rather I have another wish I think would be better. However first I would like the council to swear on the River Styx to uphold the oath."

Zeus intoned, "You make a hard bargain, demigod"

"Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath." I said taking a glance at Hades. He nodded.

"Guilty as charged."

"Very well, we the council swear upon the River Styx to agree to Perseus's terms if they are reasonable."

"First I wish that all demigods be claimed by the age of thirteen, that was the main issue for the war, the unclaimed. Next all the minor gods receive cabins at Camp Half-Blood, the peaceful titans-Calypso, Leto, Mnemosyne, Themis- are released from imprisonment, the minor gods who fought against us are pardoned, and Hestia and Hades are given thrones on the council. They have definitely earned that much."

"You ask much of us."

"I hold you to your oath, all of you."

Zeus nodded and two new thrones rose rumbling from the ground as dozens of cabins rose in Camp. Hades nodded at me before taking his place as Hestia spoke quietly.

"No matter what Perseus, you are always welcome at the Hearth."

Line Break

* * *

Annabeth's name was called and she walked up to receive her reward.

"Annabeth Chase, as you can see Olympus is in a state of disrepair, we offer you immortality and the role as Architect of Olympus."Intoned Zeus.

"Yeeesss!" She shrieked out in joy.

The Fates flashed in and spoke.

"All hail Lady Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, minor god of Hubris and Architecture."

"Also, all hail Lord Zeus, Son of Kronos, God of Lightning, Thunder, Sky, Wind, Air, Drama, Arrogance and Theatre."

Everyone laughed and laughed as the Fates flashed out.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, SON OF POSEIDON!" Shouted Zeus flushed with anger.

Suddenly he pointed at me and snapped his fingers, celestial bronze shackles appeared on him and he fell to his knees under the weight.

"You are charged with treason against the gods, and if found guilty will be sentenced to a lifetime in Tartarus!"

Many people yelled "What!" and shouts of protest emerged.

"We will take a vote on the guilt of this demigod."

"Guilty"

Zeus raised his hand as did Hera, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus and Athena.

"Innocent"

Everyone else raised their hands, as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Even so, you are hereby banished from Olympus and Camp Half Blood. You may return temporarily to pack your gear but must leave immediately after word." Zeus immediately flashed out as did the other gods, Poseidon taking me by the arm and transporting me to my cabin.

I quickly grabbed my Minotaur horns, other spoils of war, ambrosia, nectar, food, water and spare clothing before leaving.

I spotted something out of the corner of my eye and ran to the amphitheatre. I gasped at what I saw.

* * *

 **THIS AREA IS RATED M IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF SIXTEEN DO NOT READ**

* * *

There was Annabeth, as naked as the day she had been born, while Zeus, Heracles and my half-brother Derek fucked her roughly. Zeus taking her pussy, Heracles her ass and Derek getting a blowjob. I watched from the shadows as they took her roughly and she encouraged them moaning lowly as she and they came. I growled in anger and stalked away.

* * *

 **MATURE CONTENT OVER**

* * *

I ran through the woods heading east through the night. Suddenly the Olympians, with the exception of Zeus flashed in around me as I drew Riptide wearily.

Then they spoke.


	2. Chapter 2, The Explanation

"Perseus Jackson" spoke Hestia.

"Yes Lady Hestia", I spoke bowing as I did so.

"We have come to give you several gifts as well as options for the future" she continued.

"Yes, Lady Hestia, what are they?" I questioned politely.

"First you must know that while some of us voted against you, it was not by choice. He promised Hera to be faithful-".

"Well he has already failed that, did Lady Hera see by any chance him, Heracles and my half-brother fucking my ex?"

Hera started growling, and later on I would hear about a worldwide cow epidemic beginning around the same time.

"Anyway, Ares was promised that his children would live, same for Hephaestus, Dionysus and Athena. Second we need to explain something to you. As you know after the centre of power in western civilisation moved from Greece to Rome, we gained new aspects. I became Vesta, your father Neptune, Demeter became Ceres and so on. Just as our greek aspects are still alive, so are our roman aspects and if they have a child, they go to a roman camp, in California under the Caldecott tunnel. We would like you to go there, but first we have a few more things for you to do first. We have made a few deals with the remaining titans and we will have you duel them and most of the Olympians. When this is done you will receive a replica of or in the case of Kronos and Hyperion their actual symbol of power to help you in the future. You will duel the remaining original male titans, as the females are not war like and do not have symbols of power. You will to complete a equal number of titans to gods so 13, the extra ones will be Pallas, Perses, Atlas, Astraeus, Helios, Lelantos, and Menoetius. Each of us Olympians will give you a weapon or ability of some kind as well as our blessings. You will also receive blessings from the minor gods as well. Styx will allow you to bathe in her river one more time for when Annabeth who was your mortal point cheated on you you lost the curse. But we will also give you partial immortality, which is similar to the hunters so that you can hold this power and not die. Ah here is Styx."

I processed the information slowly as Lady Styx walked up to me.

"I have never allowed a Hero to receive my blessing twice but I will allow it in this case, my companions, Phlegethon, Lethe, Cocytus and Acheron have also allowed me to pass their blessings upon you as well. You still however will need a mortal point."

I nodded and as she touched my to pass on the blessing I thought of a new mortal point, probably never thought of before that could make me truly invincible. A place inside my body for so long as it could be touched by air it was a legal point as I thought of a small point in my left lung. I shivered as i felt the curse of Achilles wash over me for a second time.


	3. Chapter 3, The Combat and The Curse

"You are smart, young Perseus I have never seen another think of this." Spoke Lady Styx.

"Perseus, here is your partial immortality", Hestia said as a wave of light blew over me and I felt stronger, smarter, and quicker.

"Is there anything you wish from us before we begin?"

"Yes I'd like it if instead of going Olympians Titans if I could fight Oceanus first as I wish for his, Lady Tethys, Lord Nereus, Lady Thetis, Lady Amphitrite, Lord Triton, Lord Delphin, Lord Hephaestus, and Lord Poseidon's help with something." I spoke an idea in mind that made me chuckle with glee, (inwardly of course, I don't want to look crazy).

"Very well I will send a message to each of them immediately." Spoke my father smirking, I had no doubt he knew what I was thinking as after all, "Great minds think alike".

Many flashes of light came in as the aforementioned gods, goddesses and titans flashed in, all in the from of humans with arms and legs. We walked away to a clearing and I explained the help that I wanted from them. They agreed and I got into a combat stance against Oceanus.

I circled him slowly as I drew out Riptide and he grasped his snake. Then we both brandished our weapons and charged, weapons clashing it was all I could do to keep alive, the snake writhing and spraying poison as well. Then we drew back, both of us panting we observed and watched to see who would make the first move. Then as he charged at me I got an idea, I stamped the ground hard and using my powers of the son of the earthshaker, the ground trembled. Oceanus began to lose balance as I leapt at him smashing the snake with my sword. If he didn't have Titan strength he would have lost his grip but even so it was weakened as I used the first move I had ever learnt. The snake dropped to the ground with a thump as my blade pressed against his throat.

"Good work Percy!" spoke Poseidon.

"Now then, let's deal with that little problem of mine, shall we?" I spoke, smirking.

We gathered in a circle, as I breathed in and spoke,

"I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of the Seas and Sally Jackson, curse Annabeth Chase, God of Architecture, daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Frederick Chase, Zeus, God of the Sky, son of Kronos, Titan of Time and Rhea, Titaness of Motherhood, Heracles born Alcides, God of Strength, Son of Zeus, God of the Sky, and Alcmene, and Derek Smith, Son of Poseidon, God of the Seas and Dana Smith. I curse them, shall they ever enter water may it burn like Acid and drown them. Let this curse affect them for so long as I am a son of the seas. I do this with the support of:"

"I, Poseidon, Son of Kronos and Rhea, God of Seas, support this curse."

"I Triton, Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, God of Seas, support this curse."

"I, Amphitrite, Daughter of Nereus and Doris, Goddess of Saltwater, support this curse."

"I, Hephaestus, Son of Zeus and Hera, God of Water, support this curse."

"I, Delphin, Son of Oceanus and Tethys, God of Dolphins, support this curse."

"I, Thetis, Daughter of Nereus and Doris, Goddess of Water, support this curse."

"I, Nereus, Son of Pontus and Gaia, Titan of the Seas, support this curse."

"I, Oceanus, Son of Ouranos and Gaia, Titan of the Seas, support this curse."

"I, Tethys, Daughter of Ouranos and Gaia, Titaness of Rivers, support this curse."

A globe of power formed in our hands, joining to form one that rose into the sky and dissipated. I felt a wave of energy release me as the curse began.

 ***AN* I know that some of you are going to say that Hephaestus isn't a god of the seas but in some versions of the myths he is and I want to get a bit more out of him because other wise his role is going to be very minor.**

 **I also do know these were all posted in one day, this is just to give the story a good start.**


	4. Chapter 4, A New Name

I panted hard, leaning over for a moment before standing up straight, as I walked with the others towards the rest of the gods.

Hestia spoke,"I do not believe there is anything more to say, but I do believe myself, Poseidon, and Hades need to speak with you, everyone else, do whatever you need to do at the moment."

Everyone else flashed away as the group of his walked off to the side, Hades started first.

"I do not think there is any easier way to say this, but I believe your parents have passed into my realm, they both had heart attacks, they didn't suffer. They both got into Elysium, but I have offered them places on the judges panel."

"Thank you Lord Hades, this means a lot to me." I spoke, crying but proud of my parents. Poseidon spoke next as Hades flashed out.

"Now that you are immortal son, I can give you my full blessing."

I nodded slowly and a beam of light flowed into me as I felt even greater power flow into my veins. I gasped and felt strengthened.

"Thanks dad" I spoke, giving him a hug. He smiled at me then flashed away. Hestia spoke.

"The first thing that is going to have to happen is you will need to choose a new name. So what's it going to be?"

Words and names echoed in me then I heard,

 _A child of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _Heroes soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

I said to Hestia

"I am Raze"

"That is a good name, but I have one final request."

"Yes what is it, Lady Hestia"

"Perseus, could I adopt you and you can be my son?" She spoke very quickly, though I could easily understand the words.

"Yes Lady Hestia"

"Perseus, if you are to be my son, you are not allowed to call me Lady Hestia, just Hestia or mum will do."

"Very well, Hestia if you do not call me Perseus, Raze in public and Percy in private."


	5. Chapter 5, Blessings and Weapons

***AN* The next chapter will start two years later. This part shows his blessing and new weapons.**

 **The name Raze comes from PixelUp's Son of the Rivers, check that one out eespecially, it is great.**

 **Kronos**

 **Enhancements-Time control**

 **Weapons-Kronos's Scythe-takes the from of a mini scythe on bracelet**

 **Hyperion**

 **Enhancements-Light control, increased wisdom and greater alertness**

 **Weapons-Hyperion's Spear-takes the from of a mini imperial gold spear on bracelet**

 **Iapetus**

 **Enhancements-basic underworld powers, strengthened at sunset**

 **Weapons-Iapetus's Spear-replica-takes the form of a mini silver spear on bracelet**

 **Koios**

 **Enhancements-enhanced intellignecs**

 **Weapons-nothing**

 **Krios**

 **Enhancements-can gains powers from the constellations-strengthened while under constellations**

 **Weapons-Krios's Shield-Replica-mini shield with stars on it on bracelet(The shield shows all the constellations)**

 **Oceanus**

 **Enhancements-Sea powers**

 **Weapons-Ocenaus's Sea Snake-Replica-mini snake on bracelet**

 **Pallas**

 **Enhancements-Strengthend warcraft and strategy**

 **Weapons-Pallas's Spear-mini celestial bronze spear on bracelet**

 **Perses**

 **Enhancements-Strength and power increase**

 **Weapons-nothing**

 **Lelantos**

 **Enhancements-increased archer and hunting skills, basic air powers**

 **Weapons-Lelantos's bow-replica-mini bow on bracelet**

 **Astraeus**

 **Enhancements-stronger at dusk**

 **Weapons-nothing**

 **Helios**

 **Enhancements-stronger while directly under the sun**

 **Weapons-nothing**

 **Monoetius**

 **Enhancements-nothing**

 **Weapons-nothing**

 **Hestia**

 **Enhancements-fire powers(Greek Fire too), food summoning, instill/distill hope (from Percy giving her Elpis during TLO)**

 **Weapons-nothing**

 **Demeter**

 **Enhancements-plant control**

 **Weapons-nothing**

 **Hera**

 **Enhancements-nothing**

 **Weapons-nothing**

 **Hades**

 **Enhancements-shadow control, underworld spirit control**

 **Weapons-stygian iron sword with a key of Hades(mini sword on bracelet)**

 **Poseidon**

 **Enhancements-(Percy's normal powers+)vapour travel, can create water giants, temperature control, changing of state, storms, earthquakes**

 **Weapons-trident(mini trident on bracelet)**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Enhancements-charmspeaking, can sense relationships**

 **Weapons-clothing that cannot get dirty, burnt, wet-basically clothes that can change what it looks like and can't be damaged by non-weapons**

 **Athena**

 **Enhancements-wisdom increase, logic increased, battle strategy increased**

 **Weapons-aegis shield(bracelet)**

 **Apollo**

 **Enhancements-archery, music and healing talents, power from the sun**

 **Weapons-bow that shoots sonic arrows-quiver never runs out(golden bow on bracelet)**

 **Artemis**

 **Enhancements-hunting and archery talents**

 **Weapons-bow with silver arrows-never run out(silver bow on bracelet)**

 **Hermes**

 **Enhancements-increased speed and pickpocketing skills**

 **Weapons-cadeuceus staff(no special powers)-appears as mini cadeuceus on bracelet**

 **Ares**

 **Enhancements-combat skills**

 **Weapons-nothing**

 **Hephaestus**

 **Enhancements-craftsmanship**

 **Weapons-silver hammer that can be set on fire-mini hammer on bracelet**

 **Additional enhancements**

 **Iris-free iris messages**

 **Olympus-retractable wings**

 **Hecate-basic magic**


	6. Chapter 6, A New Home

***AN* I am going to rewrite chapter one so it will be different-check it out**

Third Person POV

A tall figure garbed in white wandered through California. As he spied the Caldecott Tunnel he increased his speed, he had found his target. He spotted to guards and drew out his scythe watching the guards raise the alarm as the cars on the road suddenly slowed, an aura of gold around them. He walked past the cars and through the tunnel. He spotted the river. Percy knew that he could not step in it's water and so, using the powers of his father separated the river in the manner of Moses and walked along the riverbed. When he stood upon the banks on the opposite side he saw the 12th Legion Fulminata arrayed before him.

Percy POV

I chuckled loudly as I walked across the plain towards the army.

"This is all you have got mortals?" I shouted. I spotted Nico in the front row as he responded.

"It is more than enough for you, Saturn! We will defeat you again!"

"Niccoló Di Angelo, Son of Pluto, Ghost King. I know quite a lot about you. Born is 1935, placed in the Lotus Hotel and Casino at age 10, before being released almost 70 years later. Though it was only a few weeks for you."

"My cousin will defeat you again!"

"Not so" I said drawing Riptide, "I caught up with him a year ago."

Nico drew his sword as charged at me, I simply stepped to the side and disarmed him.

"An do you know what I did next?" I said drawing back my hood, "I possessed him and took his body for my own"

"Percy?" spoke Nico, gasping.

Third Person POV

Suddenly his face contorted with pain and sea-green eyes swam into view.

Please Nico, quickly. The heel it's my-"

Suddenly the gold overtook him as Saturn regained control. Nico stood up and drew his sword and prepared to fight his brother in all but blood. Then Saturn started laughing heavily and when he straightened you could see the sea-green again.

"Got you Nico again!" He yelled as Nico suddenly growled at him and then responded.

"Where the Pluto have you been for the last two years? I searched and could never find you and if you play a trick on me again I'll gut you. Also how the fuck did you do that?"

"Somehow I gained a bit of his power when I defeated him as I forced him to fade, same with Hyperion and got their weapons as war spoils."

Percy just kept on laughing as did Nico after a while. Then they both stood up and Nico spoke.

"Everyone this is my cousin, Percy Jackson, son of Neptune. Be warned while he may not appear to be much, he has defeated basically every major monster and several titans and gods."

"Not too many when we last spoke but now, I have beaten a lot more, In fact, Minerva!" He yelled.

Suddenly the goddess flashed in and all of us kneeled except Percy who hugged her. HUGGED. MINERVA. THE. MAIDEN. GODDESS.

"Hello my champion, how are you?"

"I am well my lady, Nico just wanted to know what knew gods and titans I have defeated."

"But there's over twenty of them. Why not just show him your shields, don't they have it on there (1)

"Should have thought of that shouldn't I?"

"Yes, I have to go, Jupiter has another meeting, see you later." She spoke, rolling her eyes before flashing away.

The romans gaped at this guy, couldn't be more than 18 and had defeated over twenty gods and titans and had the favour of Minerva.

"Okay here it is he said drawing a shield. So I have all the Olympians except Jupiter, the six original male titans as well Atlas, Perses, Pallas, Helios, Monoetius, Astraeus and Lelantos. Also I have a new name, I go by Raze now"

You could hear a pin drop in the silence, as well as the other 200 jaws and weapons.

"Suddenly Nico stepped forward and spoke.

"Praetors, I believe Raze comes to join the legion" he said inciting a swift nod from Raze, continueing, "I imagine he does not require a letter of recommendation, I suggest he head straight to the test."

The two praetors, a-blonde haired, blue-eyed tall young man about fifteen years old, talked quietely with a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl about the same age before they turned and nodded to Nico. He gave a quick bow to them before grabbing Raze and dragging him along.

"Where the Pluto have you been, Kelp Head?"

1) He also now has two shields, one shows titans and gods he has defeated, one shows major monsters

Titans and gods-the ones he fought in his challenges

Monsters-Furies, Minotaur, Hydra, Echidna, Chimaera, Polyphemus, Scylla, Charybdis, Sirens, Manticore, Nemean Lion, Kampé, Clazmonian Sow, Ladon


	7. Chapter 7, The tests Part 1

***AN* There is a poll on my profile asking what idea for a story do you want me to write next and what do you think the pairing for this story should be**

Raze POV

I heard the crowd roar as I entered the stadium. The praetor, Reyna raised her hand for silence.

"Romans, we have a recruit here for the tests. Raze, Son of Neptune and adopted son of Vesta."

The crowd went silent, then murmuring was heard all across the amphitheatre.

"Silence!" Yelled Reyna. She continued, speaking to me, "You will face a series of tests, you will face the centurion of each cohort, one by one without break. It will decide what cohort you get placed in. All weapons and powers are allowed. All fights are to incapacitation or yielding. NO serious injuries or death blows."

I nodded quickly my assent. Reyna spoke again.

"Fifth Cohort, Junior Centurion, Dakota Blanc, Son of Bacchus."

A portly demigod, obviously drunk stumbled down. He had a red stain around his mouth and a drink - was that Kool-Aid - in his hand.

He drew a gladius as I drew Riptide. We got into fighting stances and circled each other. Suddenly he charged forward before swinging an overhead strike at me. As it swung down I swiped my blade through the air, deflecting it off to one side. He stumbled forward past me and I turned around as he, got once more into a fighting stance and watched me. Obviously taking a more careful approach.

I made the first move this time, dashing forwards as he raised his blade to parry my attack, I leapt, somersaulting over his sword, then spinning swiping my sword he leapt forwards, dodging my blade before rolling and facing me. I walked forwards, my blade at the ready. Dakota leapt towards me, stabbing, I parried before twisting my blade, disarming him, not literally though, the first move I had ever learned. Pointing my blade at him, I spoke,

"Do you yield?"

"Yes", He responded before picking up his weapon and walking away.

Reyna spoke again,

"Victory to Raze. Next Opponent. Fifth Cohort, Senior Centurion, Gwendolyn Gardner, Daughter of Ceres."

A tall, strong-looking girl, about twenty-three or so walked down into the arena. She carried a spear, and twin swords, wearing light-weight armour, she obviously wasn't someone to mess with. She smiled at me as she walked out and we both settled into fighting positions. I selected Hyperion's spear and Krios's shield as my weapons while returning Riptide in pen-form to my pocket. I heard a gasp from the male praetor. Evidently he recognised the weapons.

I watched her as we circled, she had a perfect stance, prepared to strike and block at all times. Then, we stopped. Bringing my shield into position for defence I charged, spear thrusting for her midsection. She quickly deflected my point with her blade before counter-thrusting with her spear. I sharply blocked, bringing my shield across my body as I pulled my spear back into a ready position. I swung the shield like a discus, slamming into and shattering her spear. She quickly drew her second sword. She swung her blades in twin slashes. Luckily I managed to block both with my shield before thrusting it forward. Slamming into her chest she stumbled backwards. I then swung my spear, knocking her to the floor and aimed my point at her throat.

"Yield?" I asked impassively.

"I yield", was her response

Cue Reyna. "Victory to Raze. Next Opponent. Fourth Cohort, Junior Centurion, Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto."

A girl about fifteen strode down to the arena. She carried a Spatha, a cavalry sword. She whistled and suddenly like a blur, a tan horse pulled up next to her. I could hear him and I wanted wash out his mouth, the things he was saying. Unfortuantley I knew this horse, he was my half-brother Arion. To counter her obvious advantage I did one thing. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

* * *

Romans POV

What was this guy doing? He was standing there with his eyes closed, no weapons drawn while Hazel carried a sword and rode on Arion. People gasped as a black speck appeared high in the sky, growing larger, plummeting towards the earth

* * *

Raze POV

I smirked, then opened my eyes to a magnificent sight. Blackjack. He had grown quite a bit now, he was two meters tall and the same in length. He had a wingspan of ten metres. I quickly climbed up onto him and drew Riptide. I brandished my sword and charged. I quikly swung past Hazel, Blackjack was incredibly fast in the air, probably equal to Arion but on land he was much slower. I swung straight at her, she quickly parried and swung the but of her sword at Blackjack but luckily I diverted him just in time. Our fight when on for a while but eventually it ended the same way as the other two. My weapon at her throat.

"Senior Centurion, Frank Zhang, Son of Mars." That came from Reyna. A burly baby-faced guy came from the stands. He carried a bow over one shoulder and a spear in his hands. I drew Iapetus's spear and prepared as he unexpectedly slammed his spear into the dirt, leaving it standing there. then he pulled out his bow. I realised what his plan was, to wear me down with the bow before taking me out with the spear. I smiled before reverting the spear back to it's place on the bracelet before choosing a different weapon. A bow, more specifically, Lelantos's bow, the titan of the air. We both immediately fired a hail of arrows at each other, he shot a lot of arrows but nowhere near as many as me. My first arrows I shot, hit his arrows, either diverting them off course or disintegrating them. My second volley traced a line of arrows directly around his body. his faced paled before he picked up his spear and - wait, did he just slam it into the ground, before jerking it up, breaking the point? - I found out why not a moment later. A grey skinned skeleton popped out of the ground. A spartus. I immediately drew some knives. These were stygian iron throwing knives, capable of sending spirits such as these straight back to the underworld. the spartus, disgustingly, grabbed two of it's ribs before ripping them off and charging straight towards me wielding them like hunting knives. I countered by chucking half a dozen of these knives. Luckily, one of them made it past the guard of the spartus, sending it back to the underworld. Frank looked on in shock, evidently no one had beaten his spartus that quickly in a long time. He looked at me at a look of resolve hardened on his face. Suddenly he seemed to change, growing and transforming into a massive bear. A Kodiak by the looks of it. I knew these animals, the males could way up to three tons and while solitary, these animals could very easily kill a human encroaching on their territory. I quickly concentrated, before sending blasts of highly-pressurised water at him. Eventually this wore him down, knocking him unconscious. When he came to, following some water to his face. He went cross-eyed, looing at the sword pointed at him.

"Raze wins again. Next Opponent, Third Cohort, Junior Centurion, Leo Valdez, Son of Vulcan."

* * *

 ***AN* Hey guys thats it for now. Four centurions, that was like a thousand words. I get up the next chapter up soon, my school year finishes tomorrow and I can start writing a bit more often and seriously. :) Until then have a nice week!**

 **JJD**


	8. Chapter 8, The Tests Part 2

Raze POV

A scrawny, elfish-looking fellow ambled down into the arena. He wore a purple Camp Jupiter T-Shirt and jeans as well as a tattered, old, white tool belt. He was obviously on the excessive side of ADHD, pulling nuts and bolts and screws and washers from the belt. He then drew a simple hammer from the tool belt-how it fitted in there I had no idea-and twirled before summoning a fire ball in his other hand. A fire user. Great. He had no idea what was coming for him though. I drew Hephaestus's hammer and my dad's trident as I waited for the fight to begin. He immediately sent a series of fireballs at me, I blocked the first few with water blasts from the trident, before catching the last with the hammer. Whirling it over my head, I sent it back at him at the speed of light. He hit the dirt before setting the hammer on fire. I immediately responded with a blast of greek fire from my open hands-I had turned the trident back into it's form on the amulet- which sent him diving away as did most of the people in the stands as a massive explosion came from where it had struck the arena. There was a small hole in the arena, no more than five metres across. Oops.

Leo was lying unconscious on the ground from the explosion. I drew my trident and pointed it at him, before sending a teensy weeny extremely, excruciating cold blast of water into his face. He came to, lips blue so I sent a little blast of fire at him which warmed him up no end. I offered him a hand and he took it gratefully before we both looked at Reyna.

"Victory to Raze. Next Opponent. Third Cohort, Senior Centurion, Bobby Drake, Son of Hercules."

Leo whispered in my ear. "He's a rather stuck up, prideful, snooty fellow, do me a favour and beat him up. Might just make him shut up."

I nodded to him and he grinned fiercely, before skipping out of the arena as a bulky, heavily armoured guy strutted down the stairs, his admittedly rather ample chest jiggled as he moved around like he was the cock of the walk. He was fully decked out, with shield, spear and gladius, while wearing armour that looked to be enough to cover Polyphemus in metal and give him a ten meter long club. He would be unwieldy, and slow in his movements which would be heavily restricted.

"I am Bobby, Son of the strongest god ever, greatest sword fighter, in the world!" He proclaimed at me in a arrogant, egotistical voice.

"Bah", I shouted back, "You are the son of the weakest god, one who let his friends be killed every ten seconds. Then again he did kill most of his family. When is he coming for you?" Bobby seemed to steam, turning as red as a tomato. If this was a cartoon, his head would have created enough fossil fuels, to raise the temperature by five degrees. I smirked befor sending another verbal jab at him. "Didn't Hercules also get enslaved and forced to dress as a women, for like ten years?" Make that ten degrees.

"AAAARRGH" he yelled at me before throwing his javelin at me, right on target. Just before it could hit me I reached out and caught it. I threw it back at him, landing right between his legs. I was merciful enough and didn't send it through his "equipment". I yelled at him,

"Oops, I may have hit something. Though was never anything there anyways, was there?" Everyone in the audience snickered at him as his face went crimson. He yelled random obscenities at me, screaming "AAAARRGH" at me again. I responded with, "Going ape are you? I suppose it's in your blood." His eyes narrowed as if trying to detect the insult in that sentence, something his ape brain couldn't do. He charged at me his sword raised high over his head. I simply drew my caduceus, before stepping to side and holding it out. He went flying over it faster than his face went red, quite a feat if I do say so myself.

AS he stood up and stared at me, groggy I grasped the caduceus at one end, shouted, "Batter Up!" before swing it like a baseball fat into his face. Several teeth came flying out and everyone heard the nasty crack. He collapsed, out cold. Two medics came and dragged him out of the arena as Reyna pronounced my victory.

 ***AN***

 **Soon I will be updating more often maybe once a week, so yeah.**

 **Just to note, Raze doesn't need the trident and hammer to send fireballs and water blasts, they just enhance his powers and strengthen them. Like how the gods symbols of power don't hold all their power they just transmit it. So Kronos's can use his time powers normally, they are just easier to control and utilise while holding the scythe.**

 **Also his powers he gained from the rivers of the** **underworld**

 **Lethe-memory manipulation, removal and return**

 **Cocytus-Make people, sad, lose hope, etc**

 **Acheron-Cause people to suffer and feal pain**

 **Phlegethon-Fire control, heals from it's waters to a greater extent**

 **Styx-Mortality manipulation (Cannot completely remove, immortality/mortality but can seriously weaken them), temporary invulnerability, cause intense, excruciating pain**

 **BYEEEEEE**


	9. Chapter 9, The Tests Part 3

**I have a question everyone. So everyone says Thalia gets turned into a pine tree by Zeus right? But, the pine tree is Poseidon's sacred tree? Did Poseidon turn Thalia into a tree? It's also worthwhile to note, Poseidon never attacked Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Jason or Hazel. Could he have been the one to save her out of pity? And you can't say that Poseidon can't send lightning bolts cus Poseidon is the** ** _STORMBRINGER_** **. Also isn't Poseidon really the most powerful of the big three, and even the children of Kronos? Perhaps excluding Hestia. I mean he has abilities over the Sea as god of the sea, he has abilities over the skies as the patron of Pegasi and as the Stormbringer, and he has abilities over the land as the Earthshaker. This means he has minor control over fire, as he can create volcanoes through the movement of tectonic plates** ** _and_** **can ignite them through his Earthshaker powers. He also is highly resistant ot fire because of the sea within him as the Telkhines said in the BoTL. But anyways, on with the story for perhaps the finale for the tests. I may make it one more chapter, depends on the amount of words. I'm trying to write about a thousand words a chapter now in total. This is probably about 200, but enough prattling. Let's get this story moving.**

Raze POV

"Next opponent. Second Cohort, Junior Centurion, Larry Jones, Son of Mars." Spoke Reyna in her commanding voice.

A stocky, blonde-haired lad walked down to the arena. While he undoubtedly, had some strength, he wasn't the most agile and largely relied on brute strength, this would lead to his eventual downfall. I decided to use Kronos's Scythe for this duel. It was in a weakened form so it did not have the effects a cut would normally do, rather it was as powerful as a normal scythe. I spun around him slashing with the blade while blocking with the haft. After a short period of time I got bored and so, with a sharp flick of the wrist, he was disarmed, with the scythe at his throat, I asked him the question all my opponents had recieved so far.

"Yield?" I spoke with no trace of emotion on my face. He nodded and I pulled my blade from his throat before offering him my hand. He took it gratefully and stood. Nodded at the praetors swiftly before stalking from the arena. I took a moment for a breather before looking to the praetors for my next opponent.

My next opponent was Michael Kahale, a son of Venus. I was understandably surprised when a well-built, tall, strong-looking boy marched down. He had they beauty of a child of Venus but the strength of a son of Vulcan. He carried a gladius and a roman rectangular shield. Surprised me as none of the opponents so far had really used a shield. He was very careful as we circled each other. He had obviously been watching the previous bouts carefully, if it were possible I'd have said he was a son of Minerva. He had no intention of taking things quickly, that is what had defeated the others. We advanced towards one another, weapons at the ready. Suddenly he jabbed his gladius straight for my throat, testing my defenses. I did a simply parry, sweeping Anaklusmos across my throat. Binding my blade against his, keeping his blade out of the way, I thrusted towards his head intending to slam the kilt against his helm. Michael simply swayed to one side, my blade gliding past his head. Once I realised this I let go of Anaklusmos, sending it flying forwards as I somersaulted, dodging Michael's blade backwards, rolling before standing straight. I had to find a away to distract Michael until Riptide returned to me. I drew the set of Stygian Iron thrwoing daggers, they had been a gift I recieved from Thanatos, when I did him a favour and guided his daughter to the hunters. Chucking them at him, he hid behind his shield as a series of "Thwocks" sounded throughout the arena of the knives striking the wood. I didn't really care about them running out as they, like Riptide automatically returned to me, though into the holster. Soon I felt the comforting weight of Riptide in my pocket and drew it, drawing shouts of alarm from the bystanders, as they were certain I had thrown it away, several pointing to where it had formerly lain in the dustly sands of the colliseum. After this I decided to devote more effort, hoping to finish off the fight quickly, so as to move on to the next cohort. I ducked low, below his slash before sweeping low at his feet. He leaped above my strike and as he did so, I slammed my shoulder into his shield, knocking of balance. He fell to the floor with a sharp outtake of breath. Dropping his shield he stood up slowly, offering me his hand. I shook, during which he offered a few words of advice.

"Good luck against my sister, Piper." He muttered, "You'll be facing her next, she's a powerful charmspeaker and a skillful knife fighter. Noone so far, save Reyna has ever gotten past her." I nodded sharply at him, and smiled before he followed in the path of his predecessor.

"Victory to Raze. Next opponent. First Cohort, Junior Centurion, Piper Mclean, Daughter of Venus." Intoned Reyna concisely. A tall, shapely girl, about seventeen strode down the stairs. She carried an Imperial Gold gladius in her hand with a Celestial Bronze knife by her side. She appeared to be of Native American descent, perhaps Cherokee and had choppy, chocolate-brown hair. Her eyes were kaleidoscopic, ever changing. Her eyes restyled every second, blue, red, orange, green, yellow, fluidly changing like Prometheus's allegiances. She stood in a flawless stance, feet the perfect with apart, weapon at the ready, shoulder loose, yet tense and ready for action. We proceeded with caution. I decided to dual wield spears then, just for the fun off it. I set aside Riptide and drew two spears from the bracelet. One of Othritic Silver-that was Iapetus's- and one of Celestial Bronze-that came from Pallas, Titan of Warcraft(also known as slightly less know-it-all Athena)-She swung an overhead blow at me, swift, and precise with small movements. I crossed the blades of the spears in an "X" symbol. Her blade landed directly in between them. A flick of the wrists and gone. Her sword went flying off. She growled before drawing her dagger. I smirked, and in return drew a pair of Olympian Silver hunting knives. I gave an underhand cut followed by a slice to the side as she dodged and blocked. Finally I disarmed her and asked,

"Yield?" She responded with a "No" before standing tall and looking directly at me.

"Drop the blades, Raze" She spoke in a melodic, enticing voice. Charmspeak! I smirked inwardly before falling what she said and dropped the knives, me eyes glazing over.

"Now walk here" I took slow steps forward, me arms loose at my sides. She smirked, "Yield?"

I smirked back at her, "No" before swiftly pulling up my shirt. She dropped her knife and gaped, eyes staring, mouth wide open. I dropped my shirt before swiftly and smoothly knocking her to the ground. Picking up her dagger in the manouvre I pointed it at her throat.

"Yield?" She nodded, still drooling from the sight of my muscled body. I offered her her knife back, she took it, unfocused and seemed to stumble a little on her way out.

"V-V-Victory to R-Raze. N-Next Opponent, First Cohort, Senior Centurion, O-O-Octavian Sagittariis, Legacy of Apollo

* * *

 ***AN* I have a little side project at the moment. This will be a series of one-shots about the cases of incest in Greek** **Mythology. (Lot's of those) Each one will have the myths of the event and the resulting children.**

 **I will only be doing close relationships ie siblings, parents, cousins, nieces/nephews, etc**

 **Sagittariis is Latin for Archer. Octavian isn't one but his ancestors may have been.**

 **This was fairly long though I still have to do the one with Reyna, Jason, Nico and Octavian. but yeah. One more chapter to go then we'll get started on the really juicy stuff. Also PM or Review me on what Cohort you want Percy to join. Choices are 4 or 5. It will be decided when I release the next chapter so vote quickly. Next chapter will also include a flashback!**

 **Also I can't create a pairing(or lack of one) without you guys voting on my polls.**

 **See you guys next time, please favourite, follow and review!**

 **JJD**


	10. Chapter 10, The Tests Finale & Cohort

***AN* I'd just like to say, whoever it was who sent that guest review, that maybe you should read my whole story before making nasty comments. Yes my first few chapters were short but my last four have all been around 1000 words and the last one was almost 1500 words. Also I can happily take criticism, in fact I would love some constructive criticism as I am a relatively new author, and I can always use advice, but can you at least have the guts to say it with your username? Sending it as a guest is a nasty, sneaky, underhanded way to hurt people and it pisses me off. So go ahead and send criticism, but do it as yourself. Now that that's dealt with let's get Percy to f*ck up Octavian.**

* * *

 **Raze POV**

I watched as the scrawny, no-good, legacy of Apollo strutted down. I smirked, I couldn't wait to fight him. My mind wandered back to earlier, just after I had arrived in Camp Jupiter...

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK STARTS***

 _"Where the Pluto have you been, Kelp Head?"_

 _"All over the place Death Breath, The Underworld, Othrys, Olympus. You name it I've been there. I've had a lot of quests to do these past two years."_

 _"What do you mean, Kelp Head?"_

 _"I mean, that over the course of the past two years, I have attained, several blessings and other such. In order to achieve that I had to do tasks. For instance, my task with Atlas was to defeat him in a duel, right after having held the sky for a month. For others like Lelantos, Titan of the Hunt, I had to escape him in a forest for three days, then again, defeat him in a duel. They were absolutely exhausting."_

 _"Suddens like you had fun. So, Raze huh? Care to tell me how you came up with that?"_

 _"Simple, the prophecy. I was foretold to either preserve or raze Olympus. I preserved it, and look where it got me. Banished. Cheated on. Accused of Treason. So I selected a new name based on that."_

 _"Speaking of prophecies just after you left Rachel took on the spirit of the Oracle. She spoke the next Great Prophecy._

 _ **Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call,  
To storm or fire the world must fall,  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the doors of death."**_

 _"Talk about a downer, oath to keep with a final breath."_

 _"Well up know you have the tests, basically you face both centurions of each cohort, one-by-one without pause. By the way, if you beat all the centurions you face the praetors and me."_

 _"Sounds like fun, can't wait to kick your ass again."_

 _"Thats of you even make it past the fifth cohort, Graecus." Drawled a whiny voice. A scrawny, shrew-faced boy strutted up to me, his weaselly face preserved in an image of contempt. He reminded of Will Solace, and Austin, from Apollo cabin back at camp, probably a legacy of Apollo, his features watered down over the years. He appeared to be wearing a white bed sheet._ _He looked down at me, along his long nose, and squinted._

 _"Doesn't look like much to me, Ambassador to Pluto." He spat out. "Looks more like a filthy Graecus to me" Nico glared before responding,_

 _"You forget Auger, I know him well and have seen him defeat gods and titans more powerful than you could ever know." The legacy leered at me, sneering._

 _"Well as Auger I decide, who may enter the legion, Ambassador." He spat out 'ambassador' as if it was the vilest epithet. Nico smirked at him before countering. "Actually, he has received recommendations by both myself and Minerva, and so, Octavian, you are not required."_

 _"Oh yes, the son of Neptune, our second least favoured god has received recommendations by the ambassador of our least favoured god and the goddess of crafts."_

 _"I suggest you do not mock my father, friend, or patrons in my presence, unless of course, you wish to my uncle a little better." I spoke, quietly, calmly in a cold tone, warning him to watch his tongue. He sneered before countering,_

 _"Was that a threat? That would be considered treason, Graecus."_

 _"No, a promise" He sneered one more time, before stiffly strutting away to accost a different person._

 _"Be careful, Perce, despite his weakness in combat, he holds a lot of sway over the people."_

 ***FLASHBACK ENDS***

* * *

The legacy carried a simple imperial gold gladius, dragging it with both hands already sweating. I smirked, I had decided to humiliate him by using no weapons in this duel.

"Come on Octavian! Surely you, the mighty Auger of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, Legacy of the Mighty Apollo, Lord of the Sun, can defeat an unarmed demigod! Or are you too weak?"

He growled before charging at me swiping the blade, this way and that stabbing and slashing. I flipped and rolled, tumbled and somersaulted over his attacks, occasionally tapping them with the palm of my hand, gently guiding them away from my body. Eventually he took a step back, sweating and panting while I merely breathed a little harder. He raised the gladius, over his head intending to swing it down in a massive attack. The spectators watched, on the edge of their seats as I made no move to defend myself. He swung downwards.  
Everyone gasped as my hands flew up and caught the blade, a inch from my head. Octavian's harsh expression grew strained as he struggled to force the blade onto my head as I stood there smiling, completely relaxed. I smiled at him asking about his day. This only served to rile him up even further. I yanked the blade out of his hands before grabbing his shoulders. Swinging my head forwards, I smashed my head into his as I let go of his shoulders, sending him flying backwards. I was protected my the achilles curse, but he wasn't. Still was painful though, blunt trauma to the head, invulnerable or no, seriously fucks up your head. I simply grabbed his weapon, strolled over casually before pointing it at his throat. Needless to say he yielded, before walking away humiliated and in pain. Everyone laughed as he staggered out, clutching his head.

"Nico Di Angelo, Ambassador to Pluto" rang out across the arena. I smiled, I couldn't wait to kick the little goth's butt. Nico casually wandered on down, holding his sword by his side.  
"Hey Raze", he says when he gets down. I smile and tell him that I have a gift for him and Hazel when this is over. Then I drew my sword from Hades. Nico simply gaped and finally stuttered out,  
"H-H-How in my father's name did you get that?" The romans just gaped, the quiet, powerful, scary, son of Pluto stuttered. Reyna quickly asked what it was. I responded with,  
"This is one of the swords of Hades. It is one of the symbols of power for the greek version of Hades. It was a gift from him for completing a task. They have one of his keys embedded in it."  
"And what does that do?" Nico responded to Reyna's question,  
"They were said to be able to unlock death. One touch of it to a living soul would immediately send them to his courts, on a dead soul, it could bring back the dead." The romans, if it were possible gaped even more. This guy had a weapon that could kill you with one touch of it's blade, and it was quite obvious he was a master swordsman. Question was, could he defeat Nico, the only person to ever have defeated Reyna?

I quickly got into my stance as Nico and I began to circle. He plunged his sword into the sand of the arena, crying out "Serve me!". I smiled before doing the same. A slightly smaller army only about 150 to his 200 charged. Nico and I sprinted towards each other's minion, hoping to kill them off then overwhelm the other by shear weight of arms. Eventually we once again both found ourselves alone on the arena floor, dust and bones covering the area around us. Nico looked slightly more worse for wear however, we both had begun to pant hard and sweat was clear on our faces but I had also gone through another ten bouts, not even mentioning the fact that he had begun with a bigger army. We paced towards each other, weapons at the ready. Both of us knew this would be a hard fight, Nico had quite obviously grown stronger, taller and faster since our last meeting, but he always preferred his powers, so he may be a bit weaker in trial by combat.

Slashing and Hacking, Stabbing and Cutting, we fought. Our duel went across the whole of the arena. I was quite obviously stronger in the duel but his skill with the blade had grown greatly, and I wasn't certain of victory. Finally my sword rested at his throat. He smiled before sheathing his sword, nodding at me and walked back up to the praetor box.

"Victory to Raze. Next Opponent, Junior Praetor, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter"  
Grace? GRACE? Was this Thalia's brother? The blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy walked down nonchalantly, a coin in his palm. He smiled at me when he got down, nodding before getting into a perfect stance. He had a scar on his lower lip. Gaaah ADHD control overload. I smiled at him as well before getting into a stance. He flipped the coin and it transformed into an imperial gold spear, two metres long and deadly sharp. I took out Pallas's spear. Unexpectedly he lifted off the winds supporting him. Two can play at that game. Everyone's jaws dropped as my jet black, fifteen metres across wing erupted out of my back, lifting me into the air. Suddenly the winds began to buffet me, smashing into me and my wings. I concentrated and using the water molecules in the air supported my self and began to slam them into Jason, sending him tumbling about. Then we both stopped, silence reigned over the arena. You could have heard Riptide drop. Then we both charged(can you charge in the air?), the winds and wings supporting ourselves. A flurry of spear strikes and blocks echoed across the arena. We both drew back, examining each other.

Then he raised his spear to the heavens a bolt of lightning striking it before sending it straight at me. A shield of water rose in midair and slammed into the bolt, electrifying the water before sending it straight back at him. The water slammed into him, the electricity invigorating him as the water drowned him. He lost consciousness and fell to the earth. I quickly caught him and set him and set him onto the ground. He came to with my spear in his face. He took my prospered hand as I pulled back the spear, staring me in the eye as he did so. He was rather similar to Clarisse, a warrior, a fighter, not a talker or manipulator like Octavian. He smiled before nodding and picking up his spear in it's coin form, and walking back up to the praetor box. He then stood up and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Victory to Raze. Next Opponent, Senior Praetor, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Daughter of Bellona." The latina girl strode down to the arena, she appeared to be like Jason as well, a warrior. She wore an imperial gold embossed breastplate over a Camp Jupiter shirt and jeans. Carrying a imperial gold spear in one hand with an dagger and sword by her side, she was not someone you wanted as an enemy. She, again like Jason had a perfect fighting stance, always ready for combat. I returned to Riptide, deciding it was the weapon I wished to use for this combat. Then we began. I swung as she stabbed, she ducking under my blade, me whirling around hers, striking away her spear as I did so. Strike, dodge, parry, riposte, our movements flowed like water, synchronized and perfect. She had a more rigid stance, mine more relaxed. At several points in our fervent duel blades and skin were mere centimetres apart, ready to slice and stab. She thrusted her weapon, lunging towards me. My blade caught hers, twisting at the base, her weapon, dropped to the ground with a hollow 'thunk', my blade a centimetre from her neck.

* * *

Still Raze POV

The 10 centurions and the praetors took me to the principia, or legion headquarters. Reyna began speaking.

"As you have defeated all the centurions, Nico and the praetors, I have no doubt that all will be willing to have you in their cohort." The praetors all nodded as she continued speaking, "and as such you will be able to choose which cohort you join.

I examined the cohorts, fifth or fourth were my only real choices. If I chose one, I'd be under Octavian and I couldn't allow that. Two was okay but I had no real interest in them. Three was also okay, Leo seemed cool but he was the junior centurion, and Bobby would be a pain in the ass. I quite like Hazel and Frank, but I wanted to help the fifth cohort, as Nico had told me they were often disrespected by 1, 2, and 3.

"I choose the fifth cohort praetor." Bobby and Octavian, immediately protested, calling them weak and useless.

* * *

 ***AN***

 **It's been so long! Sorry guys but I've had a lot of family stuff at the moment what with christmas, and family visiting, I just have had no time to write. Couple that with a severe case of writers block. To make up for that here is a nice 2400 word long(or so) chapter.**

 **Ok so the results are in. Percy will be joining the Fifth Cohort and the pairing will be Perzoë. If you have any ideas on how I can bring Zoë back to life, let me know. Also I will be looking for a beta, if anyone wants to volunteer, pm me.  
Thanks Everyone for Following, Favouriting, and Reviewing! See you guys later  
JJD**


	11. Chapter 11, The Field of Mars

***AN* Hey guys, here is chapter 11! Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Special thanks to _Thunderwolf7226_ for his kind words and ideas.**

 _ **Reviewers Response**_

 _ **DatSassyGurl : Sorry but don't forget Luke bet Percy several times over the course of the series. He also lost to Atlas and Chryasaor.**_

 _ **TheFlamingNinja818 : Thank you for your kind review, I will try my best**_

 _ **HonourableAuthor99 : Thank you for your compliment. I think other Betrayed stories are far better than mine, like Queen's Champion by Anaklusmos14 or Betrayed Son of the Sea by Hans50, but again thanks for the compliment.**_

 _ **Raxon1221 : Thanks a lot for your kind reviews, I hope to keep it up, I hope you enjoy the story!**_

 _ **Thunderwolf7226 : Thanks a lot for your reviews, your words are what keeps this story going and thank you for your brilliant idea about Zoë being brought back by the sword of Hades, I will definitely implement it in my work. Yes I love Hestia and Percy as well, they definitely are close, but I am not to fond of the ones that pair them together, I think they have a more of a mother-son relationship.**_

 _ **To Amberglass on Beta work. I would prefer having a beta who I send the work to before they send it back edited and then I post it, but thanks for your kind offer.**_

* * *

 _Previously_

 _The 10 centurions and the praetors took me to the principia, or legion headquarters. Reyna began speaking._

 _"As you have defeated all the centurions, Nico and the praetors, I have no doubt that all will be willing to have you in their cohort." The praetors all nodded as she continued speaking, "and as such you will be able to choose which cohort you join._

 _I examined the cohorts, fifth or fourth were my only real choices. If I chose one, I'd be under Octavian and I couldn't allow that. Two was okay but I had no real interest in them. Three was also okay, Leo seemed cool but he was the junior centurion, and Bobby would be a pain in the ass. I quite like Hazel and Frank, but I wanted to help the fifth cohort, as Nico had told me they were often disrespected by 1, 2, and 3._

 _"I choose the fifth cohort praetor." Bobby and Octavian, immediately protested, calling them weak and useless._

* * *

Raze POV

(The Principia)

* * *

"Why in Pluto's name would you join fifth Graecus? Their weak and powerless!" Shouted Bobby angrily, rage contorting his face into a gruesome visage. Octavian sneered at me, saying only a graecus would go to such a weak cohort. The other centurions smiled sadly, nodding to me while Gwen and Dakota celebrated, Dakota drinking, more Kool-AId then can be healthy even for a demigod.

"Enough!" Shouted Reyna. Everyone calmed down before she continued, "It is Raze's choice and if he wishes to join the Fifth, he may." Everyone dispersed, some smiling, some growling and ranting.

"Nico", I called out to him. He turned before I continued,"Can you grab your sister and come and meet me here? I have that gift for each of you."

"Sure!" He yelled back before swiftly walking away, eyes roving for his sister.

* * *

"Thanks Nico." I spoke to him when he and Hazel came running up. I drew them into a corner before speaking to them.

"Your father asked me to give you these, they are exactly the same as my sword, able to raise the dead, and sentence others to the courts." Hazel nodded thanking me before swiftly walking off while Nico stood around awkwardly. Then he started talking.

"Raze, I am going to need to explain something to you, cus you have war games on tonight. Okay? Okay. So here is how it goes, the legion every few days builds a fort. Then the cohorts will split up and attack it. Today, the first and second cohorts are defending and the others are attacking. Each of the defending cohorts has a flag. Your goal is to steal it and get it out of the fort. So when your attacking you are also given the advantage of Hannibal, he's a war elephant in kevlar armour. The fort is usually equipped with scorpion ballistas and water cannons so you will have to do something about it. There will be a strategy meeting later for each group, you will want to be in it."

"Thanks Neeks, I already have a few ideas. See ya around"

* * *

As I was walking back to the barracks Gwen pulled me aside.

"Hey Raze, is it alright if you come with me to the strategy meeting, you obviously are a capable warrior and I thought you could give us a few ideas."

"Thanks Gwen, I'd be happy to, I already have an idea in mind."

We swiftly walked to the strategy meeting that evening. When we arrived I saw the other centurions and a few other legionaries, perhaps their key strategists.

"Alright", one of them spoke, "let's get this started. Any ideas from anyone, the fort was looking pretty strong from what I could see"

"I have an idea." I spoke clearly and concisely,"As you saw in the tests earlier, I was able to summon an army of the dead. My idea is that Hazel and I combine our powers and summon a large army of the dead. We should be able to get 200 or so. They, along with maybe half of each cohort and Hannibal lead the main attack on the gates. While they are doing this, the other half of each cohort, comes with me. Another thing those blessed by Pluto and born from him can do is find hidden tunnels. From what I know, the Field of Mars is ridden with them. We find a tunnel and that strike force uses them to get up nice and close to the wall. We can then easily send up ladders, scale the walls, open the gate and take the flags. I can also ensure, that the water cannons have a _very_ low effect on either force. Sound like a solid enough plan?" The others nodded before Bobby spoke loudly.

"You lot are idiots, my plan is far better. We all charge towards the gates, using the fourth and fifth to weaken them before the mighty third go in and we grab the flags and the glory!" Everyone glared at him, including Leo his fellow centurion. I responded quickly.

"That won't work, even if you all get inside, you'll have two full cohorts in front of you as well as the the wall defenders up above you, the army will be crushed." Everyone else nodded while Bobby huffed and turned away looking like a child who had just been denied his favourite toy.

* * *

The ground shook as Hazel and I sunk our swords into the ground. A great rift opened up in the ground and two hundred skeletons marched out as screams of pain could be heard echoing up from the fields of punishment. Quickly half of our cohorts marched forward to form up with them as the remainder of our forces ran into the tunnels with me while Hazel led the dead on Arion, with Bobby, Frank, and Leo helping lead the cohorts. My group of warriors, about sixty strong ran through the tunnels with me at the head, soon we reached the walls.

"Grapnels ready!" I called out quietly and a group of romans stepped up each wielding a grappling hook."Throw!" I yelled and they threw them, five of the six hitting the wood with a hollow thunk, as the last one tumbled to the ground. I scaled the wall quickly, everyone else lining up behind their rope before following, centurions first. As the sentries on the walls spotted me, an array of siege weapons swiveled to face me, scorpions and water cannons as Nico had said. Suddenly the water cannons burst, the water streaming from them, knocking over guards and destroying sentries as my hands manipulated it. Everyone quickly ran to the stairs as the gate burst open, legionaries and skeletons rushing forward. We formed up together, skeletons at the flanks with archers behind. The first and second cohort, pride of the legion stood in front of us, shields locked, spears bristling in a testudo formation. We had the main force march forwards as the skeletons flanked them. Forced to disengage their formation, our archers blunt arrows rained down on them, giving headaches and black eyes all across the group.

"CHAAARGE!" Came the command and our cohorts rushed forwards, stabbing with spears and swords while bashing with shields the opposing formation crumbled, numbers and strength taking their toll. A wedge formed, with me at the head drove through their ranks. A group of ten followed me as we rushed into the command structure, searching for their flags. Splitting into groups of two we spread across the building, with me by myself. Suddenly I came into a room, containing the flags and their guards. Typically I was told there was only ever two or three guards but I got ten of them rushing towards me. A jug of water became very useful, knocking some unconscious and tying up others as they grouped together, avoiding the shadows lurking in the centre of the room. Then I was upon the, swing ing my sword. One, two, three, four down. the last two were grabbed by the shadows and trussed up. I walked up to the flags and pulled them out of the ground before swiftly walking back to a victorious cheer erupting from the voices of the fifth, fourth, and third cohort. I raised the flags to the sky as the cheers grew louder. Jason and Reyna came down from their position in the sky as judges aboard their mounts, a wind spirit in the form of a horse for Jason and a pegasus for Reyna. Nico smiled at me from the shadows. They nodded to me before turning to announce our victory to the legion.

Then surprisingly a cry came from someone in the crowd. "Raze, LOOK OUT!" I turned around just as Octavian's sword slashed into my neck. The crowd gasped as his Imperial Gold blade shattered into dust. I growled and lifted him into the air by the throat. Jason spoke quietly to me:

"Octavian will be punished Raze, let him go. Let us deal with him."

"No Jason, I have a better idea." I then went down on my knees and prayed to a god for their assistance. Suddenly a bright flash caused the legion to cover their eyes, indicating the presence of a god. All the legionaries kneeled as I bowed. I spoke "Patron" as the legion spoke "Lady Diana" in great reverence.

"Raze, what have you called me here for?" She spoke to me in a commanding voice.

"Lady Diana, I have called upon you for two reasons.Η πρώτη από τις οποίες είναι αυτή προδότης στη Ρώμη." I spoke in Greek gesturing to Octavian. "Έχει προσπαθήσει να σκοτώσει ένα μέλος της λεγεώνας και είμαστε υποχρεωμένοι να τιμωρία και σκέφτηκα Φοίβη ή ίσως Θάλεια θα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει ένα παιχνίδι για την πρακτική για; Ο δεύτερος λόγος είναι ότι πρέπει να αναρωτηθούμε αν Thaliaknows του Ιάσονα ή εάν κάποιο από κυνηγούς σας γνωρίζουμε των Ρωμαίων, πόσο μάλλον οι Ρωμαίοι ξέρουν από τους κυνηγούς."

Diana thought for a moment before responding,"Θα πάρουμε τον προδότη και να τον τιμωρήσει αναλόγως. Όσο για την ερώτησή σας, Θάλεια δεν ξέρετε για τον Jason και πολύ λίγοι από τους κυνηγούς μου σαν Φοίβη για παράδειγμα ξέρετε για το στρατόπεδο του Δία. Ωστόσο, οι Ρωμαίοι ξέρουν από εμάς ως κυνηγοί της Diana, αλλά δεν επισκέπτονται πολύ συχνά. Η τελευταία φορά που επισκεφτήκαμε ήταν πριν από πολλούς αιώνες."

"Thank you Lady Diana for your assistance, it has been most welcome." She nodded to me as I bowed once more before grabbing Octavian and disappearing in a great silver flash of light. All of the legion started muttering to each other, talking in whispers about words they had perhaps picked up. Rome, Phoebe, Thalia, Jason, Camp Jupiter. Then a great booming laugh came from the shadows as a talk pale-skinned man in a dark robe, a wreath of bone on his head, and a stygian iron sword imbedded with a golden key at his side. His oaken staff clacked against the ground with every step, his laugh echoed throughout the fortress as the romans once more sunk to their knees. Hazel, Nico and I simply bowed at the waist as the words 'Father' and 'Uncle' came from our lips. The romans murmured out "Lord Pluto" while they gazed in awe at the eldest of the big three. As Pluto spoke his deep, gravelly voice echoed in the fort, making some of the legion look around fearfully for creatures in the shadows.

"While that was quite fun to watch nephew, I doubt that was the reason you called upon me." I responded quickly,

"My Lord I have completed the task you gave me" as I pulled out a bag from my cloak I continued talking, "Three golden apples from the garden of the Hesperides." The romans gasped as Pluto opened the bag, revealing three perfectly rounded, gleaming golden apples.

"Thank you, Raze we must discuss your reward in private. Nico, Hazel, I wish to talk to you as well." The four of us walked out of the fortress as the legion just watched in silence. You could have heard a pen drop. Pretty quickly we reached the woods and Pluto turned around. He spoke swiftly and quietly.

"I hope you two have liked your gifts." pointing at Nico and Hazel." I need to speak in private with Raze so I must ask you to leave. By the way Nico, your mother and Bianca say they are proud of you and miss you very much. They wish for you to visit them soon." Nico responded as he and Hazel inclined their heads and began to walk away.

"Thank you father, I will be sure to visit them imminently." Pluto took me by the shoulder before walking away.

"Raze, I have decided on your gift. We shall put that sword to good use. You may revive one of your friends with your sword."

I stood there in silence, mind racing. I spoke quietly to him as well, shock evident in my voice.

"Thank you my lord. I will just say my goodbyes to everyone then we can leave."

"No need Raze, I have already sent Nico and Hazel a message each to tell your cohort and the praetors that you need to leave so as to do something for me."

"Thank you again my lord. Could we please go and visit the home of Luke Castellan."

* * *

 ***AN* Great news guys! I have just released the first chapter of Poseidon's Little Black Book and Incest in Greek Mythology. They are however not in Percy Jackson and the Olympians category. They are in the category of Greek Mythology. This is in the Misc section of Fanfiction. You can also find them on my profile!(Obviously!) Also we have written, (clears throat) two thousand, five hundred, and ninety-eight words this chapter!**

 **I have also decided to start a trivia question thing-First to answer correctly will get a shout-out in the next chapter!**

 **Question:According to mythology in which Aphrodite is a daughter of Zeus, who is her mother?**

 **Here are the translations of the greek part of the text**

"The first of which is this traitor to Rome. He tried to kill a member of the legion and we are obliged to punishment and thought  
Phoebe or perhaps Thalia could use a game to practice ? The second reason is that you have to wonder if Thalia knows Jason or if  
any of you hunters know the Romans, let alone the Romans know from hunters."

"We will take the traitor and punish him accordingly. As for your question, Thalia does not know about Jason and very few of my hunters  
like Phoebe for example know about Jupiter camp. However, the Romans know from us as hunters of Diana, but do not visit very often.  
The last time we visited was many centuries ago."  



	12. Chapter 12, Elysium Part One

***AN* I am going to be honest here. I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. I don't want it to be too similar to the books plot line so I am asking, please, please send me ideas on this story. The way I see it, you guys own this story as much as I do, and I don't want you reading a story you won't like. So if there is a scene you want me to eliminate or new scenes you want me to put in, send them to me.**

* * *

 **Response to reviews.**

 _PixelUp: Thanks for your review. As I mentioned in previous chapters, I got the name from your story, 'Son of the Rivers'_

 _YgoFoxFire: I edited the chapter, it should be at the bottom of the chapter, but I will also put it in this chapter just in case._

 _Thunderwolf7226: Thanks for your review! I do like Percy/Bianca, when it is written well but I have always preferred Perzoë. I have edited the chapter so the translation should be there but it is also in this chapter. I have also pmed you the two different versions of the myth about Hephaestus, that you asked about in one of your first reviews._

 _Death Fury: Thanks! I try to update this story once a week, but I am just about to go back to school, so that will slow my progress._

 _RubyDarkGreen9:( **AN** ) Here is their review:_

 _'You know i really laughed after reading the first ch, then thought wtf._ _I will never read this story again.'_

To copy you WTF. You have no right to go and write to people to say that their writing sucks. I will not pretend to be a brilliant writer, but you have zero right to mock other people's writing. I take a look at people's profile when they send such messages to me to judge whether they have any knowledge on the subject. You have written three stories. All of these stories are 1 chapter long and none of them are over 500 words. And you call my stories bad. One of these is PJO so you have no real experience writing PJO and of your favourite stories 3 are PJO so you have no experience reading it and instead of spending time sending helpful advice and constructive criticism you mock others writing. Again WTF.

* * *

 _Previously_

 _"My Lord I have completed the task you gave me" as I pulled out a bag from my cloak I continued talking, "Three golden apples from the garden of the Hesperides." The romans gasped as Pluto opened the bag, revealing three perfectly rounded, gleaming golden apples._

 _"Thank you, Raze we must discuss your reward in private. Nico, Hazel, I wish to talk to you as well." The four of us walked out of the fortress as the legion just watched in silence. You could have heard a pen drop. Pretty quickly we reached the woods and Pluto turned around. He spoke swiftly and quietly._

 _"I hope you two have liked your gifts." pointing at Nico and Hazel." I need to speak in private with Raze so I must ask you to leave. By the way Nico, your mother and Bianca say they are proud of you and miss you very much. They wish for you to visit them soon." Nico responded as he and Hazel inclined their heads and began to walk away._

 _"Thank you father, I will be sure to visit them imminently." Pluto took me by the shoulder before walking away._

 _"Raze, I have decided on your gift. We shall put that sword to good use. You may revive one of your friends with your sword."_

 _I stood there in silence, mind racing. I spoke quietly to him as well, shock evident in my voice._

 _"Thank you my lord. I will just say my goodbyes to everyone then we can leave."_

 _"No need Raze, I have already sent Nico and Hazel a message each to tell your cohort and the praetors that you need to leave so as to do something for me."_

 _"Thank you again my lord. Could we please go and visit the home of Luke Castellan."_

* * *

 **Fun little snippet for you:**

 **Derek POV**

Derek gasped at the comfort as he slid into his home territory, the water. He felt it energise him and his muscles began to slowly relax. Things had gotten so much better for him since his idiot brother, Percy had disappeared. People were now looking up to him, as they should do. Then he felt the change. The water began to boil, searing his skin, swamping up over him, forcing itself into his lungs. He breathed in the water but it burned, his lungs choked up as he leapt out of the tub and blew the water all over the floor. His skin, once tanned was now blackened before it began to peel, revealing red, raw, and bumpy skin, covered in blisters and welts. The water was his home element, and it should not hurt him this way. He ran from his home in manhattan straight to the empire state building. Racing to the elevator, snatching the key card from the guard, he shoved an elderly couple out of the elevator before pressing the 600th floor button. Eventually the elevator reached the top, though not without agonising minutes of Apollo's haikus and limericks. Derek ran through Olympus, not even flirting with one nymph, he raced towards the throne room. When he burst through the doors the room was a sight to behold. He saw Zeus, Heracles(He and Heracles got along great, they had many things in common. Cheating, Lying, being villainous scum, etc.), and Annabeth all yelling and arguing at Poseidon who was looking distinctly unamused. Demeter noticed him at the door and spoke to Poseidon,

"There's another one brother. Your youngest son, Derek." Poseidon groaned and started speaking, motioning Derek forwards.

"Ok, I do not know why this is happening. If you come forwards a bit I can try and find the source but from where you are know, it appears to be very powerful, potentially primordial power, in which case there is nothing I can do." The grouped at the thought as they stepped up. Poseidon reached out and his hand hovered over each of them before he sat back down, thinking. He then spoke up.

"The power behind the curse in amazing. Possibly to the combined strength of all three water based primordials, as in Pontus, Hydros, and Thalassa. Definitely the power of at least two. Though it is not necessarily them. There are a lot of different power bases in the curse, so multiple people, but I can't tell how many or who. I can weaken the curse a little but I would suggest that from now on you go with very cold showers for you Derek. You other three, you are immortal, you don't need showers so, I would recommend quitting showering, no matter how nice it feels."

Poseidon then reached out his hand and small pieces of smoke coiled out of their mouths, some sea green, some inky black. Poseidon then waved his hand and the wafts of smoke disappeared, as he then collapsed on his throne exhausted.

* * *

 **Raze POV**

In a blinding flash of light we disappeared into a thin air. We popped back into thin air outside of a mansion. It looked exactly the same as the one I visited in Connecticut. One or two stories, some toy monsters out by the driveway, the smell of baking cookies filling the air. One things was different though. Sounds of laughter and talking permeated the area.

Hades(He had changed his aspect as Luke was greek) and I walked towards the door. I nocked on the door while Hades stood behind.

"Coming!" a voice yelled. Luke opened the door, a smile on his ghostly face.

"Percy? Oh, Lord Hades," he spoke bowing deeply, "Did you die Percy?" I laughed and shook my head before responding.

"No, and not any time soon. I actually have an offer for you, but we must discuss it inside. May we come in?"

"Of course, come in, come in." He spoke holding the door open. We hung our cloaks up on hooks as we walked down the corridor into the living room. I walked into the main room and looked on surprised. Sitting there were Ethan Nakamura, Silena Beauregard, and Charles Beckendorf. Luke gestured for us to have a seat as the demigods stood up and bowed to Hades before smothering me with questions.(Silena and Beckendorf.) I raised my hands to the air in a gesture of surrender and they quietened. I responded to them as surprisingly Luke's mother came in, smiled at me before giving the others some cookies.

"Hello everyone, no I am not dead, I just came for a visit and to give Luke an offer." They nodded before turning to Luke as he asked what the offer was.

"Well recently I completed a task for Lord Hades, and as a reward he has said that I may revive one of my friends from the dead. I am offering that to you Luke." The whole group gasped and looked at me eyes widened.

"I am flattered that you have given me the offer, but I am afraid not. I am content here in Elysium, I have no reason to return to the surface. My business on earth is finished. Though I must ask why me and not Silena or Beckendorf for example. You could have chosen one of them."

"For that exact reason, I could only take one of them and I will not separate the two lovebirds without good cause." the group nodded, looking at the couple who smiled at me while blushing at the words 'lovebirds' before the group stood up and bowed to Hades as I spoke.

"Thank you for your time, I am afraid we must be off, have a nice afterlife." Some of the group laughed and waved as we grabbed our coats and left the building.

"Now onto the house of Zoë Nightshade, if you please lord Hades." And in a flash, we disappeared.

We emerged from the light in front of a simple, log cabin. A hunting lodge. Doubtless the perfect place for the dead hunters to relax and enjoy their afterlife in Elysium. We walked up slowly and knocked on the door. A smiling Bianca Di Angelo opened the door. She was dressed in the standard hunter uniform. A silver short-sleeved shirt and a skirt, that ended about three-quarters of the way down the thigh.

"DAAAD!" She yelled before leaping at him and hugging him. His arms locked behind her back as her legs entwined around his waste, her head hidden in his shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh at the frightful, terrifying, Hades, God of the Dead and Lord of the Underworld with a smile on his face, holding up a child.

"Peeercy!" came from Bianca, as she attempted to hug me only for her arms to pass right through me. She drew back as I smiled at her and nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Your-Your alive?" She breathed out, surprised and astounded."

"That I am, that I am. I am here on business however that we cannot discuss outside, without me probably getting mobbed, so I must ask that we could come in. Bianca smiled and nodded, holding the door open. We stepped in, before hanging up our coats on a rack, beside a group of silver parkas. We wandered down the hallway in the direction of the main room. We emerged into the brightly lit room, the walls flickering from the light exuding from the fireplace. The room was warm and cosy. Zoë along with a few other hunters sat in the room. They stood and bowed to Lord Hades though some sneered at me. Zoë greeted me kindly, which lessened some of the glares. Though that was to be expected if their lead huntress greeted a boy with a warm smile and kind words, rather than a well sharpened arrow to the crotch and some very painful wounds from her hunting knives.

We sat down and I began to speak.

"Hello everyone, my name is Percy and I am here to give Zoë an offer. I have completed a task for Lord Hades and his reward is that I may revive someone from the dead. I have come to give you the choice Zoë. If you accept you can return to the hunt or go to either camp. If not, you will stay in Elysium. Make your choice wisely as you will likely never get this option again." The groups eyes widened at this and Zoë fainted. After reviving her and greater explaining she looked to the other hunters before speaking.

"I-I-"

* * *

 _The greek in the last chapter:_

"The first of which is this traitor to Rome. He tried to kill a member of the legion and we are obliged to punishment and thought  
Phoebe or perhaps Thalia could use a game to practice ? The second reason is that you have to wonder if Thalia knows Jason or if  
any of you hunters know the Romans, let alone the Romans know from hunters."

"We will take the traitor and punish him accordingly. As for your question, Thalia does not know about Jason and very few of my hunters  
like Phoebe for example know about Jupiter camp. However, the Romans know from us as hunters of Diana, but do not visit very often.  
The last time we visited was many centuries ago."

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 ***AN* I am sad :( No one tried to answer my trivia question. The answer was Dione, by the way and our trivia question until the next update is...**

 **Who is the mythological mother of the hesperides.**

 **Also everyone this is an important notice. I am sorry for the late update but I have been preparing for school, so gathering stationary, buying new uniform(I had a growth spurt, I am now six feet, two.), etc, etc. Updates will slow down to about how long they have been since my last update, about two weeks as this is my last year in college, I am in year 13 or form 7 if you prefer, so I have to study hard for university. BYEEEEE  
JJD**


	13. Chapter 13, Elysium Part Two, The Senate

***AN* HEEEELLOOO Everybody! Welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, here is a new one. First up. Our Trivia competition.**

 **Last times question:** **Who is the mythological mother of the hesperides?**

 **The answer is that in mythology, the mother of the hesperides is Nyx. Sorry guys, it was a trick question. In PJO Pleione would be correct. But not in mythology. However since they were the first person to answer, let's give a shout out to ChrisFender. **

_Reviewers Response_

 _DeathFury:_ _Hey man, thanks for your continuing support and empathy, hope you enjoy this chapter_

 _ChrisFender:_ _HEY! Great work on your quick response, you almost had it but not quite. Maybe next time. Thanks for your review, I hope to continue this story as well and while I am not quite sure it is as amazing as you claim I hope that it lives up to your standards._

 _The_ _Arrowess: Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoy!_

 _Thunderwolf7226:_ _Thanks! I've pretty much memorised your username from all your reviews! Glad you liked it. I had to rush to get this one(I ended up writing it all up at 8 last night) out but I hope you enjoyed it!_

 _rider-84:_ _You almost had it! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _Top 10 Recommended Fanfictions/Series:(No Particular Order)_

 _1\. Shattered, by Josh the Pleb_

 _2\. Destinies Series, by Anaklusmos14_

 _3\. God of Night, by Sam Ithuriel (Originally written by, you guessed it, Anaklusmos14)_

 _4\. Son of the Rivers, by PixelUp_

 _5\. Queen's Champion, by Anaklusmos14_

 _6\. Lord Perseus, Child of Rome, by Anaklusmos14_

 _7\. Betrayed Son of the Sea, by Hans50_

 _8\. Perseus Jackson, Monster Shifter, by Hans50_

 _9\. Reading the Books Series, by Erudite19_

 _10\. The Legacy of Asgard by Anaklusmos14_

* * *

 _Previously_

 _"Hello everyone, my name is Percy and I am here to give Zoë an offer. I have completed a task for Lord Hades and his reward is that I may revive someone from the dead. I have come to give you the choice Zoë. If you accept you can return to the hunt or go to either camp. If not, you will stay in Elysium. Make your choice wisely as you will likely never get this option again." The groups eyes widened at this and Zoë fainted. After reviving her and greater explaining she looked to the other hunters before speaking._

 _"I-I-"_

* * *

"Accept Zoë." This came from one of the older hunters who I did not know. She appeared to be a daughter of Athena. The blonde hair. The grey eyes. She looked at the wavering Zoë as she spoke. She then continued. "This _boy_ is offering you a chance to go back to the hunt. To go back to that life. Take it. You could back to serve our lady, and then eventually, hopefully many years in the future you could rejoin us. Or perhaps Olympus will finally recognise your accomplishments and you can rejoin the realm of immortals." She spoke calmly and softly. The other hunters nodded at what she said as they looked at Zoë, whose face seemed split between accepting and declining.

"B-b-but Althea-" Zoë spoke, her voice frantic.

"Accept Zoë" Althea spoke calmly and soothingly.

"V-Very well Lord Hades. I accept." Her voice had calmed by the end of the sentence and she spoke clearly and concisely. Hades nodded at me and I stepped forwards.

"Zoë," I spoke seriously, an air of command in my voice, saying that anything I said must be followed to the letter, "In order to do this, I am going to have to stab you with my sword. It will be painful and the sword will remain inside you for several seconds. That is it absorbing your soul so that you can be revived. If you move before the process is complete if, and that is a very uncertain if enough of your soul has been absorbed, you will most certainly be losing parts of your body. So, SIT STILL!" I spoke the last part very loudly and she nodded. I drew the sword and placed it in front of her chest. I looked at her questioning if she was ready. She nodded. With a mighty heave I shoved the sword into her body. She gasped in pain as she began to dissolve into dust. The hunters started to protest but quietened when Hades told them to and they saw the pieces of sand flowing into the sword. I asked Hades if he had her body as we needed something to put her soul into when the last of the soul had been absorbed. Hades nodded and with a wave of his hand the body of Zoë Nightshade lay on the ground. I reached out and using the blessing of Apollo began to remove all the wound from the body. I willed the poison from her veins, hissing as it came into contact with the air and her cuts and bruises began to mend and disappear. When that was done I opened her mouth before allowing the essence of her soul to infuse itself into her body. She lay motionless. Hades looked at me and spoke a little fearfully.

"Eer to um waker her up, you need to um er um-"

"Lord Hades." I motioned him on. The next part came out so fast I couldn't understand it.

"towakeherupyouneedtokissheronthelips." I cajoled him and had him repeat.

'I said 'to wake her up you need to kiss her on the lips." I gasped before saying,

"Okay, I don't need to do it, have one of the hunters do it."

"Well, their souls, they can't actually touch her body, and I can't do it either, as since I am the lord of the dead I am sort of both dead and alive. Sort of like Schroedinger's cat."

"I am guessing that's where Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty stuff all came from? Also since Bianca is one of your daughters can't she do it? I mean I've seen Nico do it so why can't she?"

"While that would be preferable, well look." Bianca then at Hades prompting tried to touch Zoë, only for her hand to pass straight through. I looked at the hunters. They may be dead but they still were scary. They looked at each other before Althea spoke up.

"We trust you, son of Poseidon. Zoë and Bianca have said that you are a good person so you may. But hurt her because of this, and you will wish for Tartarus." I looked at them again and they nodded at me. I then knelt at Zoë's side before lightly pressing my lips against hers. A spark flowed between us. Her eyes opened. She punched me. I blacked out.

When I came to a slightly calmer Zoë apologised and thanked me for bringing her back to life. She walked up to Hades, and thanked him before whispering something in his ear. He nodded and waved his hand over the hunters. Zoë walked over to Althea and Bianca before gathering them in a massive hug. I looked questioningly at Lord Hades, surely she should not have been able to do that. I suppose that he could possibly have a way to make them slightly more physical, though while I wish he could have done that originally I would guess that they are still dead. He nodded at me, proving my hypothesis correct. Hades spoke quietly to Zoë telling her it was time to go. He then asked me if I could take her to where she wished to go. I nodded to him before bowing as he disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

"Zoë? We must leave. Lord Hades has other duties to do, so I will be taking you where you wish to go. I am guessing the hunt?"

Surprisingly she shook her head. "While I wish it were so, _Zeus_ " she spoke, spitting the name out like it was a sour grape, "would probably force me back to the underworld. The greek camp knows me too so I am afraid it will have to be the roman camp. I would like it if you could drop me off by the wolf house, with Lady Lupa."

"Very well. I should let you know however that the roman camp knows me by the name Raze. I would prefer if you would call me that in the future

She nodded before taking my proffered arm. Water, fire, and darkness cocooned us. When the hunters' sight was no longer veiled they turned back to see empty space.

* * *

3RD PERSON POV

Two beings came into existence outside an old mansion in the forests. Wolves prowled towards them, on guard, watchful. The two beings walked towards the largest she-wolf, one following the other. The wold morphed into the figure of a human. Large canines and wolfish features evident of the female's face. She stared impassively with her black eyes, gazing at the two humans before she began to speak, her speech even as a human seemed to growl like the tone of a wolf.

"Champion, why have you come here? Your training was completed long ago, Raze." Raze, the obvious leader of the two stepped forwards, allowing his face into the light. Handsome, without a doubt, tanned skin, with taut muscles obvious beneath his clothes.

"Lady Lupa, I bring a recruit for the legion. I would bring them myself to the legion but I have not the time to train them in the roman ways. They used to be a huntress of Lady Diana and served her faithfully for over three thousand years. I would ask that you would see them trained as they are greek, like myself and as such are more individual fighters though her time with Lady Diana has shown her the value of teamwork."

The woman walked forwards before examining the potential recruit who was also female. She walked around slowly examining the female, who was most likely older than her. She noted with interest that the female was quite the beauty, tanned skin, features of a princess with beautiful volcanic black eyes. Perhaps Raze had finally found someone he could trust. They would be good friends, maybe even more. Unfortunately the girl was a former huntress and as such was not the greatest truster of men. But she came here with Raze. It was however details for another time. She shook herself, bringer herself back to the real world before looking at Raze and simply nodding once. He nodded his head to her before exchanging a few quiet words with the young girl, quiet enough that even her enhanced senses could not make it out before Raze disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Come girl, we have much to do. What is your name?"

"Zoë."

* * *

 **RAZE POV**

I reappeared just outside the barracks of the fifth cohort. I yawned as I realised it was now midnight as I headed towards my bunk. I crept quietly, so as to avoid waking up everyone else as I then lay back in my bunk, thinking about what a day it had been. War games, Octavian, Zoë, Lupa, the day had worn me out. Eventually I drifted off into the realm of Morpheus.

I woke up well before everyone else at dawn before heading off towards the arena. I reached into the bag I taken with me before chucking down a couple of automatons. They began to split into two, then four, then eight. Eventually there were about 150 of them. I ran at them, my body coated in ice armour apart from my face and hands, which each held a ball of fire. I threw the balls at automatons, before sending jets of water and spears of shadows at the automatons. Two minutes later I was surrounded, by sparks and shards of metal. One automaton remained. I let it walk to another, which it then knelt down and began to repair. A couple of minutes later and they had formed up again, fully repaired. I pulled out the scythe of Kronos, and Riptide before running straight at them. I whirled through them, ducking and slashing, stabbing and hacking. Finally ten were left. There were a few cuts on my clothing, as these ones weren't indestructible like my one from Aphrodite, and one shoulder was smoking lightly from a spark. I then drew out my throwing knives before throwing them with great accuracy at the automatons. Head, chest, abdomen. Head, chest, abdomen. I threw in a couple of crotch shots as well, for fun. Finally the automatons crashed to the ground. I walked towards them before picking up my daggers. I waved my hand and the shadows gathered the destroyed automatons and placed them back in my bag. I pulled out my bow before shooting at the targets, which were about one hundred metres away(Or three hundred feet if you prefer, roughly). Clusters of arrows were embedded in the targets, with the shafts of split arrows lying underneath. I put the bow away before turning around. I saw the faces of the fifth cohort gaping at me. I nodded at Gwen and Dakota before casually walking past them.

As I walked back to the barracks I heard several voices calling out to me. I turned to see Gwen and Dakota running after me, weirdly they seemed to be wearing bedsheets. I stopped as I waited for them to catch up.

"Centurion Gwen, Centurion Dakota. What can I do for you?" I spoke calmly to them. They looked at each other before Gwen responded.

"Raze, we would like to request your presence at the meeting this afternoon. It is very important and your input could be vital."

I nodded at the two before walking back to the barracks where I garbed myself in suitable clothing before walking towards New Rome. I quickly dealt with Terminus, he for some strange reason seemed to change his mind when he had a scythe that could force him to fade in front of his nose. I had a coffee and a small piece of cake at the shops before heading towards the senate as I noticed the senators walking towards the senate building.

I quickly got in line behind Gwen and Dakota who nodded at me as we entered the building. The building was in the shape of a semicircle, with a large dome on top. It was easily as tall as Saint Pauls Cathedral and twice as big. There were two seats for the praetor's in the centre with the front row of the surrounding seats having ten seats, probably for the centurions. The row behind was probably for legionnaires with the next rows holding senators and the lares or spirits of previous senators. Reyna, for some reason was the only praetor there, and Leo and Piper were also missing from the ranks of the centurions. Reyna stepped forward to speak.

"Romans! We are hear today to discuss the disappearance of Praetor Jason Grace, as well as Centurions Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez. I have been informed that a god or one of their representative's will arrive today so as to provide information about them." As she spoke the last words a flash of light blinded everyone and when our eyes cleared, Mars stood before us.

"Lord Mars." Spoke Reyna, kneeling on the ground, as did everyone else but me. I simply bowed.

"Raze." Spoke Mars, a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"Mars, how are you." I spoke back calmly. The romans looking at me weirdly, probably for casually talking to an olympian god, Mars Ultor no less.

"You know what you did."

"Oh, do you mean the prank I pulled which caused Venus to avoid you for a month? Or beating you in a duel again?" Reyna raised an eyebrow at my words.

Mar laughed before talking. "Nah, I'm pulling your leg. That prank was a pain in the ass however and I want a rematch." He sounded like a whiny little kid.

"Mars, first of all you sound like a whiny little kid. Second of all, you've been wanting a rematch since I first bet you, which I will remind you was when I was twelve with three days training, thirdly that prank was awesome, deal with it, and finally shall we got on with what you brought us here for?" The romans stared on in shock, Reyna had raised her other eyebrow while Mars looked on dumbfounded. Mars laughed once more before looking on seriously.

"Few good points there but yes. What I first came here to tell you is that Jason, Piper, and Leo are currently on a mission for the gods. It is top secret, the only person who may know about it is Raze, and he is likewise forbidden to tell you. Finally I have a quest for Raze. He needs to lead a quest to the north, to Alaska. Letus has been captured and Raze is the only person powerful enough who is not restricted by ancient laws. Raze," he said facing towards me, "this is a level nine mission." I gaped at this before speaking,

"Level nine? Are you serious? Level eight was when you had me duel you and Minerva at the same time!"

"Yes, I am serious. For this level anyone you take with you must be of centurion level skill."

"Very well, my lord. It will be done."

"Lord Mars" spoke Reyna tentatively, "Only a centurion can lead a quest, and Raze is not a centurion." Gwen then spoke up.

"It is not an issue. One of the things I was planning to announce today was that I am retiring, he can take my place. Raze is a proficient soldier, definitely capable of leading the cohort." A few raised an eyebrow at Reyna, as if to say _your going to let a noobie become centurion?_. Reyna thought for a moment before nodding. She then spoke.

"Very well, Raze appears to be an able warrior, definitely worthy of centurionship. Raze please step forwards and announce your allegiance to Olympus."

I stepped forward before a flash of light appeared and from it came Apollo. He stepped forwards and spoke.

"As an auger is not currently available, and it will be some time until you get a new one, I will fill in as auger. Raze has more than earned this."

I walked forwards before offering my arm to him. He asked me a few questions to which I responded 'I do'. Then my skin began to burn, though I showed no emotion. Two encounters with the Styx and a couple of injuries from Kronos's Scythe were far worse than a little burn. The romans gasped yet again as they looked at the symbol on my arm. A trident surrounded my flames directly below six lines, six years of service. Below that were two temples. One temple had a golden glow and had a pair of wings beside. Raven black, I noticed, just like my own. The next temple didn't have any aura or wings, and was rather a simple temple. On it however was an omega. The symbol of the minor gods. Apollo's voice reverberated throughout the senate building.

"ALL HAIL RAZE! Son of Neptune, Son of Vesta, Champion of Olympus, Blessed of the Minor Gods." The romans then surprised me. The bowed to me. A great roar came from their lips.

"ALL HAIL RAZE!"

I turned to Apollo before speaking.

"Lord Apollo. I request the presence of the oracle to provide a prophecy for this quest." He nodded before flashing away. The he flashed back in a couple of minutes later, a red-haired girl by his side. She nodded to me.

"Raze." Evidently he had explained the situation to her. I had found out Rachel was the oracle a year previously, it was a quest for Apollo as she had been kidnapped. Needless to say, I found her, freed her and returned her back to Apollo.

"Rachel, I request the presence of the Oracle of Delphi." A green glow emanated from Rachel, her eyes turned green and the sound of scaled sliding against each other filled the air. She then spoke, her voice hissing like a snake."

"I am the Pythia, Oracle of Delphi, Speaker of the words of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python."

"Oh, Oracle, I request your guidance. How can I free Letus from his chains." Her next words imbedded in my mind.

Four shall go north to god in chains

Unless the gods be joined in pain

The daughter of death and son of war

The fallen hesperide and prophecy child

North to the land beyond

Lest the end of an age dawn

The green aura receded from Rachel and she collapsed, before being caught by Apollo.

Looks like I would be calling on Zoë sooner than I had thought. Apollo and Mars nodded at me before they, and Rachel, vanished into thin air. Questions immediately were spoken, and yelling filled the air.

"QUIET!" I roared, and attention turned towards me.

"Allright. Now then let's think this though methodically. This is my interpretation of it. The first line, says that there will be three people on the quest with me. The second says that if we fail, the gods will be in a lot of pain, probably torture. The third says that a daughter of Pluto or Letus, so Hazel and a son of Mars, I'm going to choose Frank. The fallen Hesperide is a friend of mine, in fact just before I arrived here I sent them to Lady Lupa, the prophecy child is me, as I was the subject of the last great prophecy. The next line means Alaska, the land **beyond** the gods and the last line again means that if we fail, it will be the end of the reign of the gods." People began shouting gain, before I yet again yelled for them to be quiet. After a moment they paused befor ei turned to Reyna.

"Praetor, what is your opinion on my hypothesis?"

"I believe your hypothesis is correct but I must ask, is your friend, the 'fallen hesperide' strong enough for this. I after all do not know whether they are on centurion level."

"Praetor, I would be scared to face her. She like the other hesperides, was a daughter of Atlas before her banishment. However I am here going to have to ask that none of you share this information. So she was the daughter of the titan of strength and endurance, before she gave Hercules the idea on how to steal the apple. Of course Hercules never mentioned her and so she was forgotten in history. She was then banished before serving Artemis as a huntress until the rise of Rome. I say Artemis, because of course, the greeks were in power then. Then she served Diana ever since." The romans raised their eyebrows, obviously surprised by this new information about Hercules and also of course, 'the fallen hesperide'. I then looked at Reyna a question on my face.

"Thank you Raze, I believe that that concluded this weeks meeting." Everyone nodded before beginning to leave. I quickly stopped them before speaking.

"Oh, by the way, her name is Zoë."

* * *

 ***AN* WOW four thousand and forty seven words. Hope you enjoyed. Luckily school was light this week and almost no homework as well as study periods gave me time to write this. How you love it. Luckily co-curriculars haven't really started either. Plus its a long weekend. I literally wrote this all up last night then my parents turned the wifi off :( So here it is. I will try to write another one for next week but I plan on updating my other active stories as this one has just updated. So check out the fanfictions I wrote in at the top as they are top class.**

 **TRIVIA(EASY ONE THIS TIME)**

 **Who is the mother of Diomedes, the man who raised flesh eating horses. (HINT!HINT!Find in Percy Jackson and the greek heroes)**


	14. Chapter 14, The Elpis

***AN* Hey guys, heres an update, I wrote it as fast as I could what with school exams and writer block. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Trivia results. The correct answer was Cyrene. Knight of Ren, you WIN! To the others that voted. I was after Diomedes of Thrace with the man eating horses(as in the question) not Diomedes, King of Argos from the Trojan War.**

* * *

 _Reviewer's Response_

 _Orange Oreo:_ _Thanks! Hope you enjoy this._

 _Death Fury:_ _Thanks!_

 _moonknight5777:_ _I'm afraid not_

 _NightForever:_ _Thanks! I try my best with my writing. You almsot had it with the trivia, just needed to read the question properly_

 _Thunderwolf7226:_ _Thanks for your continued support!_

 _PrimeMegalodon:_ _Thanks, I try me best._

 _jamesdaniel8976: Thank you for your kind words, I will do my best._

 _Artemis's Son: Sorry, my friend little bit off, wrong Diomedes._

 _Knight of_ _Ren:_ _GREAT WORK! You won! I decided that what you put 'Ceryene' was close enough, just a spelling error._

 _Namibq:_ _Nice try, but not quite._

 _HAVEN2014C:_ _Thanks! Hope you enjoy!_

 _TheMasterTrident13: For your second review: Thanks for your review! It is entirely possible you are correct on that, I have always believed their mother was Nyx, but you could be right. Thanks for the correction if that is the case, I will do my best to ensure that does not happen again.  
For your first review: Thanks for your criticism! It really helps. I know that this story is rather stereotypical, but I have tried to keep it different to other people. I have recognised that Percy is rather overpowered, but you do need to recognise that he the child of two of the big three, and is blessed by just about every olympian and many minor gods as well. He also has effectively been on his own for two straight years and fought and won against many monsters, titans and gods. I was planning on dumbing him down a little, at the bottom of this I will have an updated, condensed list of his powers and weapons, hope you enjoy this chapter. Again thanks for your review, it made me really happy._

* * *

Previously

 _"I believe your hypothesis is correct but I must ask, is your friend, the 'fallen hesperide' strong enough for this. I after all do not know whether they are on centurion level."_

 _"Praetor, I would be scared to face her. She like the other hesperides, was a daughter of Atlas before her banishment. However I am here going to have to ask that none of you share this information. So she was the daughter of the titan of strength and endurance, before she gave Hercules the idea on how to steal the apple. Of course Hercules never mentioned her and so she was forgotten in history. She was then banished before serving Artemis as a huntress until the rise of Rome. I say Artemis, because of course, the greeks were in power then. Then she served Diana ever since." The romans raised their eyebrows, obviously surprised by this new information about Hercules and also of course, 'the fallen hesperide'. I then looked at Reyna a question on my face._

 _"Thank you Raze, I believe that that concluded this weeks meeting." Everyone nodded before beginning to leave. I quickly stopped them before speaking._

 _"Oh, by the way, her name is Zoë."_

* * *

 ** _Third Person POV_**

 ** _Two days following the council meeting._**

A girl garbed in silver clothing ran towards the Caldecott Tunnel, her clothes flying behind her in the wind. The two romans on guard readied themselves for the inevitable group of monsters following the girl, who appeared to be at least 18 maybe a little older. A horde of monsters emerged from the trees, at least forty dracaena, twenty telkhines and empousai, along with 15 cyclopes and laistrygonians. A pack of hellhounds growled and bared their teeth at the edge of the forest. A small silver ring on one finger and twin silver bracelets adorned her wrists. She leapt through the air, over the ditch by the road before summersaulting over cars, trucks and vans. Less than thirty seconds later, shw was at the entrance to the Caldecott Tunnel where Raze, Hazel and Frank awaited her. Zoë Nightshade nodded to Frank and Hazel, they had been introduced via iris message the night before, giving Raze a quick hug before whirling around. Twisting the ring on her finger, a gleaming silver bow appeared in her hands, an arrow already notched. Raze copied her, except with a gold and silver ring, the arrow had a burning green tip. Together they released. Zoë's shot flew threw the air like a bird on the fly, spearing a cyclops through it's singular yellow eye. Raze's arrow detonated upon impact with a laistrygonian's torso, the sound of an explosion filled the air. Empousai wailed over ruined makeup as Dracaena rolled around on their double snake tails, trying to stop the everlasting flames. Hellhounds moaned and whined as telkhines disintegrated, their dust flowing into the air like grass in a breeze. Another cyclops collapsed as the silver arrow imbedded itself in his forehead. Hellhounds disintegrated as the second arrow, a sonic arrow destroyed their sensitive ear drums. Four arrows had been fired at the army had almost been completely destroyed.  
About twenty dracaena remained, five or six telkhines and dust was all that remained of the empousai. The hellhound pack was as good as gone, two or three remained of the original fifteen. Only one cyclops was left while three of the larger and tougher laistrygonians remained. The four demigods set themselves upon them, Riptide whipped through the dracaena, while a dragon tooth spear slashed through the telkhines. Arion waded through river s of Hellhound dust, an Imperial Gold Spatha bursting them into bits, along with a few diamonds and emeralds, cutting open hellhound flanks. Finally there was Zoë, gracefully flying through the air between the cyclops and laistrygonians. A laistrygonian club disintegrated another laistrygonian, missing the silver clad huntress who was busy gutting the cyclops. Finally, an atlantean steel trident, with stygian iron inlays speared the final laistrygonian in the brain. This one who appeared to be female, with a love heart on her arm, inscribed with 'Babycakes luvs JB'. The laistrygonian seemed to pout for a moment, before crumbling into a golden mist.

"Hey starfish, what up?" Raze asked casually, Zoë glaring at him about the nickname.

"Why in the name of Hades baggy y-fronts do you call me starfish? WHY?" Zoë was basically throwing a temper tantrum, steam coming from her ears, eyes bulging as she jumped up and down on the ground like a little kid.

"Well, your mother is Pleione, a water goddess hence fish. Your last name is Nightshade, the stars come out at night and you were a constellation for like three or four years hence star. A starfish is also a water creature, connecting with Pleione. Thus Starfish!" Raze smirked triumphantly, arms crossed, looking at her down his nose. Hazel and Frank laughed at Raze's stance and the look of rage on Zoë' face. The gulped when she turned her glare on them, they were now scared for their lives as well as Razes'.

"Now then, the praetors have already been informed, so shall we be off?" Raze spoke, eager to get the quest moving. The other three looked at each other before nodding, Zoë taking a small sip of nectar from a canteen. Then they shouldered their packs, checked their weapons, and with with Raze and Zoë in the front, jogged off.

Hazel pulled Frank up behind her on Arion as black blur came down from the sky. Raze whispered quietly to the black pegasus before offering a hand to Zoë who climbed on. Raze launched into the air on his wings as the group headed north, Arion and Blackjack exchanging good-natured insults along the way.

Pretty soon they had reached Alameda Navy Base. The group separated before scouring the docks in search of their ship to take them to Alaska. Finally Raze found the ship. A Roman Bireme, twenty oars a side and three massive sails. The oars stood in two rows on either side of the ship, held still in the oarlocks while the ends drifted in the waves. Three great white sails were furled away - the great masts were metres above the rest of the ships. Two great eyes were painted on either side of the bow, seeming to move as the ship bobbed in the waves. The word 'Elpis' was inscribed in gold on either side of the ship. A great figurehead of a woman-Elpis, the figure of hope- in gold and ivory directed the ship forwards into the unknown. Raze stamped feet as the ground shook. A great crack opened up on the ground. Forty skeletons in ancient roman slave tunics clambered out of the ground, bones clacking. The stumbled over to the ship, before heading down the stairs to the oar decks. The group wandered onto the ship, looking around with awe. Raze walked quickly to the helm of the ship to take the rudder while Frank and Hazel went downstairs to stow away their belongings. Zoë looked around before snapping her fingers. Bilge water streamed out of the sides of the ship, as steel wire scrubbed the decks until they gleamed. Ropes wound and unwound, as the three great sails unfurled. Filling with air as a great drum beat echoed throughout the ship. Oars moving in silent beat with the unseen beat the Elpis left the Alameda Navy Harbour.

* * *

THE END! HAVE A COOKIE!

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

(::)

JUST KIDDING!

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Raze calmly steered the Elpis north, the ship sailing smoothly. He thought back to a couple minutes after the senate meeting, when Reyna had pulled him to the side.

* * *

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"WHERE is he?!" Yelled Reyna, slamming him against the wall. Raze sighed, he didn't want to have to do this._

 _"I am sorry Reyna, but unfortunately the knowledge you seek is forbidden, knowledge you can not know at this point in time."_

 _Reyna took a step back, taking several deep breaths before she calmed down._

 _"I am sorry for my actions Centurion Raze. I will endeavour to not make the same mistake again."_

 _"Is that all? Because other wise, I wish to leave to prep for my journey."_

 _"No, I have one request I would make of you."_

 _"Very well, let me hear it."_

 _"Near Seattle, is the Amazon headquarters. I wanted to ask you to-"_

 _"-visit them since your sister is their queen in hope of aid? Do not worry Praetor, I had planned on passing by on my way to Alaska."_

 _"I would ask how you have that knowledge, but I guess that would also be forbidden."_

 _"No not really, I just passed through on a mission for Mars. Needless to say, despite their normal outlook against men, they do respect and fear me."_

 _"Very well then, that will be all Centurion, dismissed." I nodded to Reyna before walking away swiftly and quietly to catch up with my fellow quest mates-Frank and Hazel."_

 _-FLASHBACK END-_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Raze calmly steered the Elpis towards Seattle. He hoped that they could get this over and done with quite quickly, he wanted to get back to his training as swiftly as possible. Raze heard someone's footsteps coming up the stairwell to the lower decks. He turned quickly to face them. Zoë strolled up the stairs, wearing a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt before wandering towards the railing, looking out towards the sunset. Raze looked on surprised-he had never seen Zoë in casual clothes. He had never really noticed how beautiful Zoë looked. Her hair streamed back in the wind as her volcanic-black eyes sparkled deep within. The sunlight covered half her face, bringing a light and happiness to her usually emotionless face. The other side however was framed in darkness, but did not feel evil-rather it felt like a dark power, not necessarily good but not evil either. He supposed it made sense, the hesperides were after all nymphs of the sunset.

"W hat are your family like?" The question took Raze by surprise. He looked at Zoë to see a wistful look on her face. Of course, she had been abandoned by her birth family quite early on in life. He cocked his head, thinking, before responding quietly.

"In a word, amazing. My father, Poseidon has always cared for me. Even now I see him in my dreams and we talk all the time. My adoptive mother, Hestia, is also great. She takes care of me, always visiting. The same with my patrons. I see them regularly, usually once a month at the least sometimes once a week. My birth mother was perfect. She gave up everything for me. When I was young she married a horrible man-Gabriel Ugliano-to protect me. His stench was so horrible, so human that it covered up my scent. My adoptive father, the man she married after I learned to protect myself, Paul was always kind to me. He was understanding and took care of me, even when he had no knowledge of the greek world. He, as a teacher often helped me pass tests and such so as in the future I would be able to go to a uni. Obviously that has not worked out. They both unfortunately died of a heart attack when I was sixteen."

"They sound perfect."

"What was your family like? I mean it must have been interesting. After all you lived right through the First Titan War. And also, that means you were older than Artemis."

"It was interesting to say the least. The Titan War was a horrible time to grow up in, as for Artemis, it was difficult at first, but after the first few centuries I got used to taking order from her. Eventually I took the role of lieutenant, after my predecessor Kallisto was forced to leave the hunt as a result of Zeus attacking her. Artemis was forced to either kill her or turn her into an animal. She decided bear, so that Kallisto could at least protect herself. Eventually when she died, Artemis turned her and her son into constellations. We call them Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. As for my family, not the best. We were always arguing, fighting. They were very obedient to our father, I however was not. I was also the youngest fo us by a couple of decades, and so was put down by me eldest sisters as a result. My eldest sister, Aegle was very dominant. She always wanted to be in command though she was also very obedient to our father Atlas. Erytheia, the next eldest was also very dominant. She always followed Aegle though in any matter. Next was Arethusa. She was a bit quieter, preferring to be off tending the garden. She was a bit absent-minded as well, very rarely there. She was always planting something, rose, tulip, orchid it mattered not to her. though occasionally she forgot she'd planted something and planted right over the top of it." Here Zoë laughed a small silvery laugh before continuing. "Finally was Hesperia. She was everyone's favourite sister. She was only about twenty-three, maybe twenty-four years older than me. Very quiet but also very kind as well. She sorted out all her disputes, they always seemed to disappear the moment she entered the room. She was sort of like Hestia int hat regard, always the peacekeeper. She however preferred the company of books and was rarely there. There was an unspoken rule in our house: Never involve Hesperia. She was always the kindest, and no one wanted to hurt her. You have met my father, of course he was always rather coarse and abrasive. My mother was always very kind. Unfortunately however she faded a couple of centuries after my birth. The fights were usually between me and Aegle, and Erytheia with Arethusa and Hesperia either not there, or trying to mediate. On the day of my banishment however, they were absent. Arethusa was off buying some flowers and Hesperia was at the library in the small town, not far from where we lived. And so, my immortality was revoked, I was banished by my father, Aegle, and Erytheia, and I left the garden of the Hesperides. A week later, I ran into the hunt, swore my oath and that was that." Zoë sighed regretfully, perhaps wondering what her future would have been like had she not met Heracles, or if she had never met the Hunt at all.

We were sailing quite close to the coast. Suddenly we heard a great deal of yelling from just over the hills on the port side of the ship. I steered the Elpis towards the banks as Zoë ran to get Frank and Hazel. The oars drifted in their oarlocks as the skeleton rowers stopped rowing to the unseen beat. The sails furled up and the Elpis bumped against the mainland. Myself and Zoë went to examine the issue while Hazel and Frank guarded the ship. I picked Zoë up and gently beat my wings, bringing us to the shore. I pulled my wings back into my spine as we crawled up the slope. Perching at the top of the hill we looked down, gazing keenly towards what lay below. An army of monsters marched forwards. Admittedly we had been travelling for a while and we were at least two maybe three days from camp on foot but this army was far too close. Horned centaurs and Hellhounds led the group, at least one hundred and fifty. Over two hundred and fifty dracaena and telkhines followed behind, some geared with swords and shields, others carried axes and daggers. There were even a few tridents in there. Eighty odd empousai followed behind, staggering their strange gait. Daggers were is abundance among them, virtually all of their weapons the same. What came behind was more dangerous. Five hydras and thirty maybe forty odd cyclopes and laistrygonians brought up the rear. Hammers, axes, maces, clubs, flails, all were in abundance among them. I even spotted a couple with flaming cannonballs. A forty foot tall giant brought up the rear. Green-scaled skin covered his legs, massive claw like toes at the end of his mammoth feet. A loincloth of shark scales covered his waist. Above their as worrying. A massive chest, broad shoulders, and long and powerful arms adorned his body. A short but stout neck stood upon the broad shoulders with a massive head atop. His skin was swarth and he had a beakish nose. His ears and nose were large and stuck out from his body. His eyes reminded me of Oceanus, a deep, dark blue, representing the greatest evils of the ocean; The Great White Shark, Killer Whale, Giant Squid, Blue-ringed Octopus or even the Leviathan, perhaps even the Kraken or Scolopendras. His hair was black and long, in dreadlocks, framing his grimy face. Snakes hissed in his hair, paralytic yellow eyes gleaming. But these weren't his worst features. That was his scent. He smelled exactly like Nereus. The dark side of the sea, dead fish, octopus ink, seaweed. He carried a fifty foot tall trident, the spoke fifteen feet long and five feet wide. The spokes were dripping a green liquid that hissed when it hit the ground. Acid? Poison? I had no tintention of finding out. He was fiercely arguing with some of the cyclopes. Something about muffins? We turned back to head to the ship, only to stop in our tracks. A small army stood in front of us, glaring hatefully. Small, creature, no more than two feet maybe three tall. They wore tartan loincloth like things - sort of like a scottish kilt. They were a little pudgy but still had a fair bit of muscle on them. Karpois, the grain spirits, obviously the ex-servants of Demeter/Ceres. There were at least thirty of them, carrying small clubs - basically large twigs - but even so there were a lot of them and there were only two of us.

"Surrender!" Yelled one of them. He looked sort of like a wheat plant - or was he a barley?

"Oats shall rule!" Shouted a small grain spirit somewhere in the middle of the crowd.

"Barley will dominate!" Shouted the first one.

"Maize shall destroy!" Shouted another.

"Wheat! Wheat! WHEAT!" Shouted another.

"Barley! Barley! BARLEY!" The yells began to grow louder.

"Oats! Oats! OATS!" They were getting rather repetitive

"Maize! Maize! MAIZE!" They showed no sign of stopping however.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. They quietened.

"No we will not surrender - and you know what that means." Zoë spoke as we prepared for combat - her bringing out her bow and knocking an arrow, me drawing Kronos's Scythe. I thought a scythe was a apt tool for the destruction of the karpois. I obviously couldn't kill them permanently, otherwise all of those plants would die. And then they were upon us. I swung the scythe straight through Oats, breaking him open. An arrow shot past me shoulder, embedding a n arrow into Wheat. I cut them down in great numbers, three or four at a time. Eventually Zoë abandoned her bow, drawing her hunting knives, she leapt into combat. Maize, Barley, it mattered not, all fell to her blade. Eventually only two were left. I whirled through one, my blade slicing him open like butter, disintegrating him down into a whirlwind of seeds that drifted on into the wind, my blade swung around me to slice open the last one as Zoë embedded her hunting knives into his body. He split down into a flock of seeds, spreading across the world to grow and produce.

"How many did you get?" I asked Zoë

"Sixteen, _boy_ " she responded, saying 'boy' playfully, bumping shoulders as we walked back to the ship.

"Seventeen, _girl_ " I countered, shoving her back. She stumbled for a moment before glaring at me. I smirked, laughing inwardly, before changing into a look of surprise as she shoved me with all her strength, which for the daughter of the Titan of Strength and Endurance was quite a lot. I tumbled down the grassy hill, my hand grabbing her at the last moment, bring her down with me. We rolled down the hill, eventually smacking into each toher and rolling together one atop of one another, laughing. We stopped chuckling on my part and giggling on hers as we stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill. SOmewhere along the way Zoë had ended up straddling me, one leg on either side of my waist and her hands on my shoulders, with mine on her back. She smirked down at me, as if this was some battle that she had beaten me at. We locked eyes. Honestly, I thought she had never looked so beautiful. We both moved, me leaning upwards, she lowering her head. Our lips met in the middle. Her lips tasted like Nectar and Ambrosia. I revelled in what was happening to me. I was kissing _Zoë Nightshade_. The kiss had no sense of urgency, it was simply perfect. Her hands moved up to my head, embedding themselves in my messy mop of hair, while mine travelled down to her waist. Eventually we broke the kiss, out of breath. We both sat up, her rolling to the side as we sat cross legged.

"So w-what does this mean?" Zoë questioned, her face a little shaky. She continued quickly. "I mean, I kind of like you, but do you feel the same or...?" She finished, blushing a deep red. I smiled at her, before reaching out and taking her hand.

"I think it means the ex-Hunter of Artemis just got a boyfriend. Yes Zoë, I like you to. Unless of course you don't want to enter a relationship?" I looked at her, saying the last part quickly. She shook her head and I let out an unseen breath of relief. I then got up, brushed off myself before offering a hand to her. She took it before gracefully standing up. She brushed off herself. I offered my hand.

"Shall we, my lady?" I spoke. She took it, and we walked back to the ship, our minds more on the ship then on the army approaching camp, hand-in-hand.

* * *

 _ **Ship Terms:**_

 **Stern: The back of the ship**

 **Bow: The front of the ship**

 **Port Side: The left-hand side of the ship**

 **Starboard: The right-hand side of the ship**

 **Bireme: Ship with two rows of oars on either side, one atop of another.**

 **Rudder: Steering oar at the stern.**

* * *

 _ **Updated list of Powers/Weapons**_

 **Scythe of Kronos, Aegis Shield, Spear that can split to form a trident, Enchanted bow; arrows form on string on a thought, can be special arrows, e.g. sonic arrows/hydra arrows, Spear of Hyperion, Sword with Key of Hades, Dodonna grove wood staff, Shields of defeated opponents*, belt of stygian iron throwing knives, greek fire grenades**

 **Increased control over water, ice, storms, earthquakes, the mist, weather control.**

 **Minor control over dead, shadow travelling, vapour travel, shapeshifting, fire travel, plant control, charmspeak. Increased speed, strength, intelligence. Free iris messages, basic magic. Increased forgery skills, language skills, no dyslexia, basic mastery of every weapon, communication to animals, enhanced hunting skills, archery skills, healing, light beam manipulation and a little, very little battle meditation, food summoning, instilling/eliminating hope, fire control, air control.**

 **Domains of Time, and Light**

 **Wings**

 ***The shields of defeated opponents are shields inscribed with images of defeated foes.**

 **Monsters: Ladon, Polyphemus, Echidna, Chimera, Hydra, Minotaur, Furies, Clazmanyian Sow, Manticore, Colchis Bulls, Scylla, Charybdis, Medusa, Procrustes, Geryon, Sphinx, Kampé, Nemean Lion**

 **Gods/Titans/Immortals: Kronos, Hyperion, Koios, Krios, Iapetus, Oceanus, Pallas, Perses, Helios, Atlas, Monoetius, Astraeus, Lelantos, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia, Hades, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, Phobos, Deimos, Circe, Antaeus**

* * *

 ***AN* Hey everyone hope you enjoyed! Finally got started on the Perzoë, yeah I know it was a bit quick but I wanted to get it over and done with. I am not much of a romance writer, I definitely suck. So yeah, hope you enjoyed. That was 4735 words! Yes I know I missed out the Iris scene, but all that really had was Percy attempting to Iris Message Annabeth-useless in this storyline, Frank discovering himself sort of and what his spear can do-again useless, and Fleecy, who while is a fun character, has no real purpose. I saw no point in putting in that scene.** **Hey guys just going to let you know that this will be my next chapter for a while yet. I have honestly lost a lot of my interest in my stories, it is more of a chore now than a fun side project, I am getting writer's block and it is not really worth it for me at the moment. However, when I return, which I hope to be in the next 3 months or so many of my stories will remain on hold. I am planning on having 3 stories active at any one time, updating each one at least once a month. These three stories will be... drumroll please... 'Son of Poseidon, Son of Hestia, Champion of Olympus', 'Poseidon's Little Black Book,' and 'Reading Shattered, by Josh the Pleb'. As well as this one shot that I have been working on. Honestly it is going to take forever though, I am at about 1700 words and I am about 1% throughout the whole thing. Basically it is a really long story about Chiron telling a story of Percy Jackson's life. This coming up school holidays, which for me come up in a couple of days time, I am planning on spending a whole day or two, just writing fanfiction. Following that my little hiatus/pause will start and I'll probably update again at the time of my school holidays after that, which would be another ten weeks.**

 **Trivia Question till next time is... Who was the mother of Theseus? Hint, it is covered in my story, 'Poseidon's Little Black Book'-check it out!**


	15. Not A Chapter! AN Technical Difficulties

Hey guys. Sorry, I know I promised a big update bit I'm sorry it isn't happening. Basically, I am typing this on my phone, which is really slow as my laptop, my only option for writing this is being fixed if that is even possible. My idiot of a friend accidentally poured a large glass of water all over which has gotten into the circuits and also dropped it on the ground. When you consider it is really old, like ten years or so, I really doubt it will be fixed soon if that is possible. I am really sorry about this. I'll try and get it replaced as soon as it can, my friend said he'd pay for it since he damaged it but it doubtlessly will be a long job.


	16. Final AN

Okay, it's pretty simple, I have grown tired of writing fanfiction. Perhaps in the future I'll return but as of now, all of my stories are officially discontinued. They are all up for adoption though. if you wish to adopt one, send me a PM and I can make sure that people know you have adopted the story. I will not be reading reviews so don't send them that way. Perhaps in the future I'll return to writing, but for now this is goodbye.

JJD


End file.
